


Can't Buy Me Love (But You Can Try)

by TheStigsWriterCousin



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs in a Car, Blowjobs, Butt Sex, Come as Lube, Gloves, M/M, Peter is 25, Peter is a Little Shit, Peter is an Escort, Restraints, Rimming, Sensation Play, Sugar Daddy Tony Stark, Texture Kink, Tom Holland is my Spidey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 17:58:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13641519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStigsWriterCousin/pseuds/TheStigsWriterCousin
Summary: Tony hires Peter for the night and can't stop thinking about him after. Peter is only seeing Tony for the money. He definitely doesn't have any kind of feelings for him..





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I just can't handle not having smut in my life. The other stories I have going are just not juicy enough at the moment and I want to keep them going on track with their slow burn and angsty plots.
> 
> I'm going to explode if I don't have some porn to keep me on track, so here it is. This is literally just my porn outlet so that when I get fed up with writing fluff and angst, I can bang out a smut chapter here and stay focused. Win win!
> 
> Enjoy!

Peter licked his lips, looking up at the man sitting in front of him as his hands rubbed along taut charcoal gray dress pants. He was no expert, but it was obvious from the feeling of the fabric that the suit was an expensive one, the texture was soft and smooth, unlike his rough blue jeans.

 

He wasn't sure if it had a name, but he definitely had a fetish for certain textures. He loved the feeling of delicate, luxurious textiles against his skin. He also liked the coarse feeling of the hair on the man's thighs as he pushed the pants out of the way and down to the floor. His ran his fingers along until he reached the edge of the fitted, black briefs, playing with the hem for a moment before sliding underneath.

 

The heavy breath from above him was a sign that his teasing was appreciated, but he wouldn't want to leave his partner waiting for release for too long. He leaned in, lips gently caressing the hardness beneath, the outline obvious as it strained against the stretchy material. His eyes flashed upward and he smiled slightly as he slipped the underwear open, freeing the firm length without removing the garment.

 

He teased a little longer, arching and straightening his back as he moved up and down the shaft, licking and kissing softly. He let his lips lightly brush against the sensitive skin until the man's hips were rising as he shifted away, desperate for more. He sunk down in a single, smooth motion without warning, his tongue flat and wide as it ran down the underside of the leaking cock and the man above him wheezed in a startled breath.

 

The man's calloused hands tangled themselves in his hair and a ragged, deep voice asked. “Is this okay?”

 

Peter kept moving, humming a pleasant affirmation that it was, in fact, fine. Honestly, he loved to have his hair played with, it was part of the reason he'd grown it longer in the first place. He also spent more than the average young man on hair products, making sure that it was fluffy and soft at all times, practically begging to be petted.

 

Peter pulled back a little, using his tongue to trace the outline of the swollen head, focusing on the vein before moving up to the slit. He could taste how much the man was enjoying himself as a small gush of precome met his eager tongue. He swallowed him again, his fingers massaging the sack below and he could feel it tightening, ready to release at any moment.

 

“I'm gonna- Oh, shit.. I'm gonna come, you gotta stop..” The fingers in his hair tugged him backward and almost completely off and he looked up at the man, his naturally thin lips a little fuller and more pink than usual.

 

“That's okay.” Peter smiled again, flicking his tongue out to resume his work, but the man sat up a little straighter, putting some distance between them.

 

“I want to fuck you..” One of his hands slid down to Peter's cheek.

 

“I know..” He leaned into the hand, closing his eyes.

 

“..It'll take me a while.” Peter knew what he meant. The man wasn't as young as he was and it would take him some time before he would be ready for another round, but he was sure they could find a way to kill the time.

 

“We have all night.” Peter's eyes opened, but were heavy and when he leaned back in, he wasn't stopped. He moved with more urgency as if he was trying to finish before the man changed his mind again.

 

The older man gave out a quick warning, but Peter had already prepared himself to swallow it all, knowing it was happening even before the other man did. Peter licked him clean, taking his time before settling back after tucking him back into his briefs.

 

“Let's take a bath.” Peter suggested. He never missed an opportunity to indulge in a relaxing bath, a major change from the tiny shower stall in his own apartment. He glanced back, flirting with the man, encouraging him to follow as he made his way to the opulent bathroom.

 

He helped the man strip down, gently folding his clothing, placing them on the expansive marble counter top. He settled into the tub after, his back against the firm, stubbled chest, his head resting on the man's shoulder. Peter reached up beside him, fingers stroking the bristly hair on the man's chin as he tilted his head to kiss his neck.

 

Peter moaned into the warm skin as the man's hand wrapped around him, stroking him lazily in the warm water. “You don't have to..” But he didn't stop, instead his other hand roamed up Peter's chest, feeling across the outline of his neck before dipping down, brushing against his tanned nipples.

 

They sat like that, the man pausing momentarily to pour a shimmery cream onto a soft sponge, washing and exploring Peter while the boy's lips hummed appreciative noises in his ear. Peter wiggled his hips slowly in time with the man's strokes, feeling him coming to life underneath him, the heat of his arousal cutting through the chilling water.

 

When the man told him to come, he did. He'd been holding off for a while, knowing that as soon as he did, their bath would come to an end and he wanted to make sure that the older man was ready to continue before that happened. He leaned forward, pulling the plug to drain the water, taking the hand that was offered to help him step out of the slick porcelain.

 

The older man slipped on a robe before wrapping Peter in a plush towel, pulling him close. Peter leaned up to kiss him, arms wrapped around his neck as the man dried his body. His finger ran along the short hairs on the back of the man's neck as he sucked his bottom lip between his own, shivering at the feeling of the feather soft cotton against his damp skin.

 

He was a little saddened to lose the contact, but it wasn't long before he was laid down on the satin sheets, left alone as he watched the older man undress to the side of the bed, hardness back and ready to take Peter apart.

 

Peter ran his hands across his thighs, shimmying his entire body against the sleek material, cool to the touch but warming quickly with the addition of his body heat. “How do you want me?”

 

He knelt on the bed, crawling across to hover over Peter's body. “Everywhere, every way..”

 

Peter reached up, pulling him down. “Like I said, we have all night.”

 

He huffed against Peter's lips, arms wrapping around the boy's lithe waist as he lifted him up into a seated position, never breaking their lips. He turned their bodies, separating their lips as he laid back on the bed, coaxing Peter on top of him.

 

Peter smiled as he straddled the man's thighs, settling into his favorite position. He might be a bottom, but he did like to have some control, especially the first time he was with someone. It gave him a chance to get a feel for their body and to really drive them crazy. He wouldn't consider himself a tease because, in the end, he would give his partner what they wanted, but he loved to draw it out.

 

There was nothing in the world that made him more powerful than bringing someone to the edge of pleasure the then slowly pulling them away as they begged for release, and that's entirely what he planned on doing. He took a moment to slick himself and his partner, rubbing their cocks together before sinking down onto him.

 

Peter let his lips fall open and his hands steadied himself against the man's chest, not moving as he adjusted to the size of him. He'd prepared himself for the occasion, but that had been a few hours before and only with his fingers, so there was still a little bit of burning and stretching, but in an entirely pleasant way.

 

“Mmm.. That feels so good..”

 

He started to move when he felt rough hands on his hips, guiding him. He rolled his hips forward before snapping back, one hand moving back to the man's thigh so that he could lean back, exposing himself. The older man watched him through half-closed eyes, their normal dark brown turned almost black with lust as he watched Peter ride him.

 

Peter let out a loud moan as a hand wrapped around him again, his eyes closing as he savored the sensation. The grip on him tightened and the man bucked up into him, each movement less controlled than the last and Peter leaned forward, kissing him as he slowed down. The older man groaned against his lips, but didn't try to stop him.

 

They locked eyes again as they paused for air and Peter's lips turned up a little at the edges, the other man's doing the same. “God, you're gorgeous..” The man praised him as he rubbed their noses together, almost kissing him.

 

“You're not so bad yourself..” Peter smiled wider as he man laughed, kissing him again before rolling them over.

 

“Aah- yes!” Peter was suddenly caught between the slick, soft sheets and the man's hard, prickly body as he snapped his hips, not able to hold himself to Peter's relaxed pace any longer. His hand wasn't wrapped around Peter anymore, but the way he was hunched over, suckling the boy's neck, his pretty pink cock was trapped between them getting all the friction he needed to keep him moaning.

 

“Tell me how you like it, baby..” He whispered in Peter's ear and the boy knew that what he was really asking was for permission to let loose. He'd been good to Peter so far, so he granted it.

 

“Harder. Please-” He gasped as his fingers pulled at the corners of the pillow below his head. “Fuck me harder!” He knew he'd lost the upper hand and wouldn't be able to drag it out any longer, so he might as well just go for it.

 

“Fuck, Peter.. I'm so close..” His movements were frantic and Peter was sliding up the bed a little with each thrust.

 

“Me too.. Oh god, yes!” One of his hands reached up, tangling into the man's hair as they kissed. It was messy, more like their lips were lingering together, swallowing the sounds the other was making, kissing between moans and grunts until they both came.

 

The man laid down next to him, his body half-covering Peter's with his weight. Peter rolled to the side, intertwining their knees as he slowly kissed the man's wet lips through heavy panting breaths, his fingers lightly scratching his goatee before wrapping around the back of his head to deepen the kiss.

 

Peter loved to kiss when his partner was good at it and this man.. He was the best kiss Peter'd had in a long time. He knew just the right amount of tongue and lips to use and he did this thing where he somehow seemed to suck Peter's tongue and nibble his lip at the same time and Peter didn't know how, but he wasn't complaining.

 

When he finally pulled back, he rested his head on the thick pillows only a few inches away. “Do you want me to stay?”

 

The man sighed, his hand resting on Peter's hip.

 

“I don't have to.” He smiled sweetly. “I can go if you want, I promise I won't be mad..”

 

He nodded and Peter moved in for one final kiss, slow and sensual. Something to remember him by. He cleaned himself quickly in the restroom and was dressed and out the door in less than two minutes, leaving the man alone for the rest of the night. He was halfway down the hall when his phone binged.

 

Pending Funds Transfer - Checking xxx4386 - $500.00

 

Peter smiled, putting his phone back in his pocket. The man had paid him before he'd even arrived, but every now and again he'd get a tip afterward, sometimes cash, but usually an additional wire transfer. It always made him feel proud, like he did a really good job.

 

Usually the ones that tipped were the ones that kept coming back. They were the ones that bought him gifts and took him on vacations. They were the ones that paid for his rent and his education. They were also the ones that sometimes got too attached..

 

Peter shook his head as he made his way out to the car the man had called for him, not wanting to think of the last client he had to let go for getting too involved. He wasn't going to let that bring his mood down. He was going out tonight.

 

“Hey, Ned! Want to do movie night? My treat.”

 

–

 

The next day, Peter was woken up by a knock on his door. He couldn't really be angry, it was almost two in the afternoon. He and Ned had stayed up late watching movies and reminiscing, so he'd taken the chance to sleep in. When he answered the door, there was an unenthused man in a suit holding a large, fancy box.

 

“Peter Parker?” He droned out.

 

“Yeah. Can I help you?” Peter leaned against the doorway, not sure what to think.

 

“This is for you. Open it immediately.” He handed the package over and started to walk away.

 

“Who's it from?” He hollered out down the hallway, but didn't get an answer. He shrugged it off, turning inside to set it on the coffee table, looking it over. He ran his hands across the black leather, flicking the front flap upward and open.

 

On the very top was an expensive looking cell phone. He picked it up and felt the weight of it in his hand. It was thinner and lighter than his current phone. He set it down on the table and he pulled aside a layer of smooth fabric to reveal an entire outfit folded neatly, topped with a small note card.

 

_Join me tonight?_

_-Tony_

 

As he unpacked the box, he found a pair of shoes, socks and a tie next to a rolled belt on top and underneath it he there was a layered shirt and jacket. Below that, there was a pair of matching pants. In a small ring box tucked in the corner he found a set of beautiful silver cuff links. It was everything he would need if he wanted to join this Tony on a very fancy date.

 

Peter smiled as he picked up the tie, holding it in his hand. It must have been from the man from the previous night. He had never gotten his name..

 

He was pulled from his thoughts when the phone on the table rang, the display reading _Tony_. He answered it immediately, curious about what kind of conversation they might have.

 

“Hi, Tony.” He tried to sound casual, but there was a hint of excitement still in his voice that he didn't doubt the other man picked up on.

 

“Peter.. How are you?” His voice wasn't as deep as Peter had remembered, but it was still smooth.

 

“I'm great. I just got your package.” Peter smiled even though Tony couldn't see it. “It's beautiful, thank you.” He almost sighed as his fingers ran over the pure silk of the tie.

 

“You're welcome.” There was a slight pause and if Peter didn't know any better he would think the man was hesitating. “I'd love for you to join me tonight, if you're free.”

 

“What's the occasion?” He sat back on his couch, running the tie across his lips lightly in an absentminded way as he spoke.

 

“There's a gala tonight. I wasn't going to go, but..” He heard a small laugh from the other end of the line, like he was embarrassed to finish the sentence. “I want to see you again.”

 

Peter pressed the tie to his skin, trailing it down his neck as he listened to Tony speak. “I would love to.” He breathed out, letting his head fall back. The line was quiet for a long moment and he wondered if Tony had heard him. He hoped so. He wanted the man to be thinking about him all day long until they met again.

 

“Peter..” It was barely audible, but Peter could hear the desperation already.

 

“What time will you pick me up?” He kept his voice soft and playful.

 

Tony coughed. “Six pm.”

 

Peter hummed. “How late should I plan on staying out?” When Tony didn't answer, he made a suggestion. “I make really good waffles..”

 

Tony laughed again. “I can't wait to try them.”

 

“I'll see you at six.” Peter hung up the phone with a smile on his face, fingers still wrapped in silk. He was looking forward to it, and not just the paycheck.. He packed up the scarf and slid the box away from him, reminding himself to keep it professional.

 

He could enjoy his work, in fact he usually did because he was picky when choosing his clients, only spending time with men he found attractive and had at least some kind of connection with. Still, he shouldn't get too excited.. That never ended well for his clients, he was sure it wouldn't work out for him either.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to wait to post this until I updated one of my other stories, but I just don't have it in me to wait. Delayed gratification is NOT my strong suit.
> 
> I added a few pictures for reference, so you know just how hot Peter is in that suit Tony gave him. You're welcome :)

 

Peter stood in front of the mirror, staring at the light gray fabric as he smoothed the front of the jacket. He brushed his hair back away from his face and smiled. He new he looked great and he felt even better. He started to make his way down the hallway, down the elevator and into his building's small lobby. If he had to guess, he'd think that Tony was a punctual man. He was proven correct as a beautiful black car, way too nice to be just cruising around his neighborhood, pulled up just as he stepped outside.

 

The driver jumped out to get the door for him and he recognized the man as the same one that delivered the package earlier. “Thank you.” He smile at the man as he handed over his overnight bag, not getting a response. Either way, he made it a habit to always be kind to the staff. He knew what they were going through and having to cater to the needs of the wealthy was not always easy, though Tony seemed like a nice enough person.

 

He unbuttoned his coat as he sat down, grinning at the look that the older man was giving him as he eyed the way the suit that he picked fit him.

 

“Hi.” Peter took the time to return the favor, looking the man up and down as he settled in next to him, leaning slightly to the side to face him. He kept his hands to himself, wanting to let Tony make the first move.

 

“Hello, Peter.” Tony kept to himself, but smiled. “You look.. Great.” Tony licked his lips.

 

“Thanks. I had a great stylist.” Peter smiled when Tony laughed, enjoying the way his skin crinkled around his eyes. That's how Peter could tell it was a real smile, when it made its way across his entire face instead of just his lips. He hated when people tried to force a smile like they were fooling anyone.

 

“Does it fit all right?” Tony reached over to adjust his lapel. “How does it feel?”

 

Peter moved his hand to cover Tony's, his smile settling down. “It's perfect.” He started to close his eyes as Tony moved closer. “Thank you.” It was soft and light, just a warm-up, but that didn't mean he didn't give it all of his attention. His fingers tightened around Tony's hand and when the man pulled away, he followed for a moment before allowing him to break away, tasting his lips before opening his eyes.

 

“We should discuss specifics.” Tony nodded, happily letting Peter continue to hold his hand in his lap. “How do you want me to introduce myself tonight? Date, partner, friend, boyfriend..?”

 

“Let's stick with 'date'.”

 

“And how much PDA are you comfortable with?” Regardless of how much the man might want Peter on top of him again, it was a high end event and anything more than a light touch may not be appreciated.

 

“As much as is appropriate for a date.” Tony shrugged like it wasn't a big deal or he hadn't really thought about it.

 

“And.. How long until we get there?” Peter ran his hand along Tony's thigh, raising an eyebrow at him.

 

Tony took a deep breath through his nose and bit his lip. “Long enough.”

 

Peter smirked glad that there was way more room than in a normal car as he settled between the man's legs. He made quick work, swallowing him down without any teasing or hesitation, not stopping him from gripping his hair. His signature style was somewhat messy on its own and was easy to fix, so he let Tony tug on it, guiding him deeper when he started to get close. He swallowed it all, tucking the man away, smoothing his hand over the fly of his trousers until he was perfectly presentable, like nothing had happened.

 

He sat upright, guided by Tony's hands, dragging him up and into a kiss. Peter worked his tongue into the older man's mouth, wanting him to taste himself on it as if to remind him how easily Peter had brought him that pleasure he was still reeling from. He popped a breath mint and took his seat, not wanting to wrinkle his suit anymore before they arrived.

 

After they got past the cameras, everything settled down and Peter kept close to Tony as he mingled. He refilled the man's drink and made polite conversation with the people around them. They ate a delicious dinner and Peter kept his left hand rested on Tony's thigh when he had the chance.

 

They made the rounds after the speeches, Peter excused himself to the restroom, coming back a few minutes later with a fresh drink for his date. He could see Tony's smile as he approached, but it wasn't like before. It was forced and unnatural, though he doubted anyone else really noticed.

 

He smiled as he walked up, handing Tony his drink. “What are we talking about?” He smiled gently, trying to break the tension with a hand caressing his date's back.

 

“It's just a bunch of technical stuff..” Tony tried to deflect, but the other man interrupted him. By the look on Tony's face, he'd been doing that for a while.

 

“Look, it's not that it's a bad product.. It's just not compatible with the majority of the hardware out there, which is.. Kind of a problem.” The man next to him laughed a little, like he was trying to hard to agree with his friend.. Date.. Whatever, Peter didn't care.

 

He knew the man's face from the research he'd done just after accepting Tony's invitation. He couldn't believe he hadn't recognized Tony Stark during their first meeting.. I'm his defense, it had been years since the man had shown his face in public and in the last picture that he could find of him, he was clean shaved, which really changed his entire look.

 

As it turned out, Tony's company had just released a new piece of software that was far and beyond any of its competitor's products. He assumed that was part of the reason behind him finally stepping back into the public eye. Still, the leading platform that the technology it was to be used with wasn't a perfect fit and they were still working out some bugs.

 

Peter had pulled some strings with an old professor of his to get the specifics so that he could study up and be prepared to talk about it if needed, whether in conversation or just to keep Tony entertained. It helped that it was his area of expertise, so he'd found it very interesting and it didn't take long before he had a firm grasp on the entire situation.

 

“Oh.. You must be Michael Strauhen..” The man straightened a little when Peter recognized him, nodding. “Well, if by 'incompatible' you mean your hardware isn't advanced enough to keep up, I'd have to agree.” Peter took a sip, eyes never leaving the other man.

 

Tony almost spit out his drink at the look on Michael's face. “Excuse me?” He stared at Peter like he didn't believe what he heard.

 

Peter didn't bat an eye, but his hand rubbed into Tony's back more firmly. “I guess I just don't understand why you haven't just made the proper adjustments. They're fairly simple.”

 

He scoffed. “I'm sorry, but a complete overhaul on an advanced piece of hardware is hardly a simple task.” He looked like he wanted to tell Peter to shut his mouth and leave the tech talk to the big boys but was biting his tongue.

 

“Oh, you don't need to change the hardware at all. If you just adjusted the programming to recycle the excess output back into the main coupler, you'd have all the extra power you need to run the software and then some.” When Tony smiled for real Peter felt a warmth in his chest that he was going to pretend was the alcohol. “I can write the code if you need help figuring it out.”

 

Tony outright laughed, the look on the other men's faces as they realized they'd been completely outwitted by someone they'd assumed was just arm candy was just too much for him. He must have been able to tell that Michael was getting upset, because he excused himself, dragging Peter along with him across the floor and into an empty conference room.

 

“I'm sorry, was I too-” Peter couldn't finish his sentence as Tony's lips were on his, pressing his entire body against the wall. Once the urgency wore off a little, Tony's hands slowly ran up his sides along the inside of his jacket, his knee pressed between Peter's legs. He moaned into the man's mouth and Tony took a small step back, leaving him breathing heavily against the wall.

 

Tony straightened the front of his jacket and cleared his throat. “We should go..”

 

Peter pushed off of the wall, reaching out to straighten the man's tie. “How do I look?” he tugged the bottom of his jacket after buttoning it up again, wanting to make sure they both looked put together before going back into the main room.

 

“Perfect..” Tony sighed, kissing him once more before they rejoined the crowd. They said goodbye to a few important people before heading for the door and Peter didn't miss the chance to smile at Michael and his date on their way out.

 

In the car, Tony stare at him in amazement. “How did you know that stuff in there?” He'd been so impressed in the moment that he hadn't considered that Peter had been right about everything he'd said.

 

“I have a Master's degree in microelectronic engineering from Columbia.” Peter told him, as if it were no big deal as he slid out of his jacket to get more comfortable.

 

Tony just stared, not sure what to say. “So, why..” He closed his mouth, changing his mind about asking the question.

 

Peter smiled knowingly, draping his hand over Tony's shoulder, turning his body to face the man. “So why do I sleep with people for money?” Tony nodded curiously. “Because I don't want to work for someone else.” He toyed with his lip a moment before adding. “Plus.. I like it.” He let his fingers dance along the base of Tony's neck playfully, his thumb running across Tony's chin.

 

"God, you're good at this.." Tony leaned into the touch as Peter tilted his head questioningly. "If I didn't know any better I'd think you really want me.”

 

Peter hummed, trailing his hands along Tony's jaw, taking the comment as a compliment. Tony had been referred to him by Wade, a former client, and honestly, he had been a little surprised considering that he was someone Peter had to let go when he started getting too attached. The two of them rarely had sex, but he had spent at least two nights a week at Wade's for almost four months just being with him. More than sex, the man wanted companionship and acceptance, and Peter was the perfect person to give it to him. Too good, it turned out.

 

Wade could afford to buy sex from anyone, and even with his skin condition he knew a lot of people that would jump at the chance, but mimicking genuine intimacy was Peter's specialty. He'd even lost a few clients because their interactions felt too 'real' and the men were looking for something with more detachment. For someone like Wade, it was perfect, though. Peter wondered for a moment if that was what Tony was looking or as well. If it was, he could definitely give it to him.

 

Peter's eyes drop down to Tony's lips for a moment, his smile straightening out as he looked back up at the man with a softer expression. “Who says I don't?”

 

He moved forward slowly, not fully closing his eyes until their lips were locked. He shifted up onto his knees, crooking Tony's neck upward to meet his lips, both hands clinging to the sides of his neck, keeping the other man from moving in too close, keeping it shallow and tempting.

 

“Peter..” Tony whispered between kisses, his hands coming up to the boy's wrists, caressing them as one of Peter's knees moved to rest itself between his. He let his fingers ghost over his arms and down his back, feeling the smooth muscles beneath the shirt that he'd hand-picked. He didn't stop until he was gripping Peter's firm backside, drawing him forward against his thigh.

 

“Tony.. Mmm..” Peter licked the man's lower lip before pulling between his own, one of his hands gripping the back of the seat to steady himself. He rolled his hips again, selfishly chasing the sensation before he could stop himself. He let out a moan that turned into a nervous laugh, adjusting himself just above the man's leg to keep himself from doing it again.

 

Tony raised his knee, closing the distance again. “Come on. I want you to enjoy yourself too.” He applied a little pressure and Peter inhaled sharply.

 

“Upstairs.” Peter grinned. Tony had been so caught up in him that he hadn't realized the car had stopped. He had barely removed himself from Tony's lap when the door was opened for them.

 

In the penthouse, Peter didn't waste any time sitting Tony down on the bed, sitting on his lap. Tony's tongue weighed heavily on his as he unbuttoned his shirt. He started at the bottom, untucking it to make room for the older man's wandering hands. When he got to the top, he let it fall off of his shoulders and onto the floor. He reached back to take off his shoes and socks without missing a beat. Tony had already taken care of unzipping his pants, smirking when he realized that Peter didn't have on any underwear. He'd **only** worn what Tony had sent him..

 

He laid back as Tony undressed himself, running his fingers across the sheet as he chewed his lip. Peter watched as the man crawled on top of him, waiting for him to make a move.

 

“What do you like?” Tony whispered against his neck.

 

“Whatever you want..” Peter threaded his hand in Tony's hair.

 

Tony lifted up to look at the boy. “Really.. I want to know what you like.”

 

Peter wasn't sure at first, not many of his other clients had asked him what he wanted. They were paying for **him** to make **them** feel good after all. They usually made sure that he finished, they weren't usually entirely self-centered, they just didn't usually make it their primary goal. He let his eyes glance downward hopefully.

 

Tony saw the change in his expression and grinned, moving down to take the younger man in his mouth. Peter gently tugged him up and he shook his head, a mischievous glint in his eye and Tony looked further down, smile widening in understanding.

 

“Oh, fuck..” Peter moaned as Tony licked and prodded him open, his tongue soft and hot contrasting against the bristle of hair against his soft, smooth thigh. He'd be chafed in the morning, but he couldn't care less. It had been so long since someone had gone down on him like that, exposing and tasting him. When Tony added a finger, he arched his back, pressing back against the feeling with a loud gasp. “Jesus, Tony- Ah!”

 

“Are you going to come just from this?” Tony kept his finger in place, joining it with another hoping that Peter wouldn't mind the absence of his tongue for a moment.

 

“Yes..” He groaned as the man went back to work, more enthusiastic than before. “Yes, that's- Ohh..” He pulled the sheet to his chest, not knowing what else he could do to keep his hands away from yanking Tony's hair or touching himself. He didn't have to worry about it for long because Tony's hands wrapped around his legs, yanking him downward and further around his already buried deep tongue and Peter was coming, thighs clenching tightly under the man's fingers.

 

Tony kissed his way up the boy's heaving, wet chest until he got to his neck, stopping to focus on Peter's collar bone, suckling lightly as he reached under the pillow. He took a moment to get himself ready before lining himself up, feeling Peter's Adam's apple bob up and down as he swallowed.

 

Peter let out a soft sigh as Tony filled him, his muscles relaxed and ready from the man's tongue and the climax he got from it. He moved hastily and Peter could tell he was already close to coming by how hard he was already. Tony propped himself up on his elbows, taking Peter's ear between his teeth as the boy's hands wrapped around his back.

 

Peter tilted his head to the side, letting Tony kiss and suck on his soft skin, fingertips digging into the solid muscle of his partner's back as he moved. He wrapped his legs around Tony's waist, pulling him closer as he arched his own body to meet each eager thrust. It wasn't long before the man's hips were shaking as he stilled inside of Peter, groaning into the crook of his neck.

 

They kissed lightly while the man recovered before Tony pulled away, excusing himself. Peter stayed laying on the comfortable bed, waiting patiently for his turn to get cleaned up. He must have still been tired from his long night, because he didn't wake until the next morning, finding himself surrounded by plush blankets, a warm heat radiating from the solid body pressed against his back.

 

When he ran his hand over his stomach and found no residue, he assumed that Tony had cleaned him up after finding him passed out and he was a little embarrassed. He always made it his goal for his client to go to sleep first, usually as he gave a light massage or rubbed small, comforting circles across their skin until they faded away before letting himself get settled in. He turned gently, separating himself from the older man when he started to stir.

 

“Mm- Peter?” He blinked. “Wh- Time's it?” He mumbled out.

 

“Shh, go back to sleep..” Peter whispered, pressing a quick kiss to his forehead. “I'm going to shower. I'll wake you when breakfast is ready.” Tony sighed, pulling his hands back before drifting back to sleep without protest.

 

He took his time in the shower, letting the hot water beat into his skin from every direction, Tony's shower having five more heads than his own and they felt amazing. It was almost nine when he made his way into the kitchen. It took more time than normal to get everything ready since he didn't know where anything was stored, but he didn't mind. He liked to cook and had gotten good at it during his early college days. It was either get good at making crappy, cheap food taste good or be stuck eating crappy, cheap food that **didn't** taste good.

 

Since it was going to be almost lunch time when he finished, he made bacon and eggs to go with the waffles. It took some rummaging, but he managed to find a large wooden serving tray to pile everything onto before carefully carrying it to the bedroom. He made a second trip to bring the juice before sitting next to Tony, gently rubbing his shoulder to awaken him.

 

“Good morning.” He smiled as the man's eyes peaked open.

 

“Hey..” He rubbed his eyes as he sat up, perking up a little as the smell of breakfast made its way to him. “Smells good.” He glanced over to the tray with a smile.

 

“Thanks.” Peter pulled the tray over onto the bed, settling in next to Tony. He ate his waffles dry with just butter and fruit, but Tony poured a heavy amount of syrup onto his before digging in. He peppered Peter with compliments on everything as he ate and they chatted a little more about Peter's degree and their common interests before it was time for Peter to go.

 

He walked Peter to the door, kissing him against it for a moment before resting his hand on the knob, forehead still resting against Peter's. “You could stay..”

 

Peter sighed, eyes still closed. “I can't..”

 

“Can't or..?” Tony didn't have to finish the sentence.

 

“I can't.” He repeated, opening his eyes to look at the man. “I have an appointment I have to prepare for..” As Tony's hand turned the knob and he began to step away, Peter continued before he even realized he was speaking. “But I could come back tonight.”

 

Tony paused, a smile teasing his lips. “I'll pick you up for dinner.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is probably the raunchiest thing I've ever written, so be ready for that.. Tony just REALLY loves Peter's ass and he does a lot of fun things to it.
> 
> I'll update my other stories in good time, I'm just apparently really horny lately and need to bang some smut out of my system. Enjoy!

“You must be Peter.” The man held his hand out, taking Peter's as he extended it.

 

“Mr. Toomes.” Peter smiled politely, nodding.

 

“Please, call me Adrian.” He offered a seat to Peter in the small, private corner booth before sitting down across the corner from him. He was only about an inch taller than Peter, but he stood with a confidence that made him seem much larger. He kept his hair cut short, the silver color matching the gray-blue of his eyes, both standing out against the jet black suit jacket he was wearing.

 

As far as first impressions go, Peter was pleased. He was a little older than Peter was used to, but he wasn't unattractive and from what research Peter had done, the man was very, very wealthy. They had already discussed the types of services that he would be interested in and nothing stood out about what he'd requested, there were no red flags or warning bells, so Peter had set their meeting. If everything went well, he would have another well-paying, repeat client by the end of the week and he'd finally be on his way to saving enough money to start his own company.

 

“How are you?” Peter thanked the waiter that filled his glass with wine almost instantaneously, matching it with the older man's.

 

“So stressed I feel like I might explode.” He lifted his glass to cheers in Peter's direction. “You?”

 

“I'm all right.” Peter chuckled and took a drink. “Work's a little hectic?”

 

“Like you wouldn't believe. I guess it's a good problem to have, but we're just expanding so fast it's tough to keep up.” He glanced at the menu for a moment. “I was hoping you'd be able to help me relax.”

 

“I **am** an excellent masseuse.” Peter flirted.

 

“I've heard you have a **lot** of fine qualities and skills.” Adrian had been referred to him not by a previous client, but by a friend who also happened to be in the same line of work as Peter.

 

His friend, Bucky, was recently reunited with a childhood friend of his and they had started dating. He confided in Peter that he thought he might be in love and decided that he wanted to quit, so he gave his best client Peter's information hoping to make it easier on him. Peter always welcome the opportunity to make more money.

 

They ordered their food and talked throughout lunch, Adrian commenting on Peter's small meal, insisting that he could order anything he wanted. Peter nicely explained that he'd had a late breakfast and that if they had a second date, he would be sure to order everything on the menu. It was partially true, but Peter also wasn't a fan of the overly fancy food. It was just so.. Complicated.

 

“Well, since I'm not even treating you to a proper meal, it's a good thing I brought this.” He held out a small wooden box with a glass window on the top.

 

Peter hesitantly opened the top of the box, staring at the expensive watch. It was sleek and beautiful, the deep navy leather of the band contrasting against the silver color of the face.

 

“Let me.” Adrian slid closer to Peter, closing the already small gap between them.

 

“I can't..” Peter let him pull the watch out of the box, but paused when he asked for his hand. “It's too much..” He wasn't an expert on watches, but it looked incredibly expensive. It was probably cost more than him, but Bucky **had** said that he was a big gift-giver. After eight months, he'd given Bucky a car, so he shouldn't have been surprised.

 

“Nonsense. I insist.” He reached over to grab Peter's forearm, pushing his sweater up and out of his way.

 

“Thank you..” Peter was a little uncomfortable with such an expensive gift considering that he hadn't even agreed that he would see the man again.

 

“If you really feel bad about taking it, you can make it up to me tonight.” He didn't move back to his seat when he was done clasping the buckle, his hand still lingering over the exposed skin of Peter's arm.

 

While Peter was distracted by the shiny watch, Adrian leaned in closer. When Peter looked up, the man moved in, pressing their lips together. Peter's first instinct was to pull away, but he'd learned the hard way that such a move made some men angry. Instead, he slowly eased away, smiling nervously.

 

“Oh, I can't..” Peter was even more uncomfortable about the implication after the kiss. The reason he didn't like gifts on the first date was because they tended to be a way for a potential client to make him feel like he **had** to set a second date, which would of course include sex. He'd fallen for it when he was new, but he'd learned quickly that people that felt the need to try to trap him were not good partners.

 

“Of course you can.” It wasn't a question and Peter smiled, reaching out to grab his glass of wine, only as a polite way of taking his arm back.

 

“I'm sorry, I have plans already.” He kept his replies pleasant, hoping that the man would drop the subject so that they could get back to talking.

 

“Cancel them.” Adrian sat back against the booth.

 

“I can't do that..” Peter looked at him apologetically.

 

“How much?”

 

“Sorry, what do you mean?”

 

“Whatever he's paying you, I'll double it.” He smirked.

 

Peter had to bite his tongue. It really bothered him when people assumed that the only thing he cared about was money. He had an incredible work ethic and loyalty was very important to him. When he set a meeting with a client, he didn't miss it. Period.

 

Instead, he unbuckled the watch, sliding it off of his wrist before placing it back in the box. He slid it back over to the other man. “I'm sorry, I don't think this is going to work out.”

 

“Excuse me?” He stared at the box coming back to him like he didn't believe what was happening.

 

“I just don't think we're a good fit..” Peter tried his best to keep it professional even though he really wanted to punch the man in the face. He always made sure that potential clients knew their first date was a purely platonic interaction for them to meet and get to know one another. Adrian knew very well that kissing and touching were not acceptable on the first date, yet he'd kissed Peter anyway and he was starting to lose his patience.

 

“You're kidding.”

 

“Have a good night, Adrian.” He moved to stand when the man's arm reached out to grab him.

 

“Big mistake, kid.” Peter yanked his arm away and headed for the door before he did something he would regret.

 

He walked down the street, taking deep breaths to calm himself. He was generally a pretty relaxed person, but some things just got to him, like people assuming that because he had sex for money that he was nothing more than a cheap whore. He didn't have sex with just anyone, he chose his clients because it was important to him to be able to have a connection with the people he slept with. When people assumed they could just throw money at him and expect him to put out, it really pissed him off.

 

The warm summer wind helped him let go of the tension and before he knew it, he was standing in front of Tony's building. He hadn't even noticed that he was headed that way. Maybe he was subconsciously thinking about their date that night. He checked his phone and it read 3:17, almost three hours before they were supposed to meet.

 

He stared at the door for a moment before turning on his heels, heading down the sidewalk. While Tony would definitely appreciate the surprise, he hadn't had a lot of time to himself lately. He checked his bank account and smiled to himself. He'd missed the notification, but Tony tipped him again and he decided he was going to do something for himself. A couple of hours later he found himself back in front of Tony's place, dialing him.

 

“Hey, I was just about to call you. I'm just about to walk out the door.”

 

“Oh, really?” Peter smiled into the phone, opening the door. True to his word, Tony was only a few feet away in the lobby. “Hi.” They hung up their phones and Peter walked up to Tony, putting his arms around his neck. Tony looked amazing in casual clothes, his lightweight v-neck sweater clinging to him in just the right way, sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

 

Tony sighed as Peter kissed him, breathing in the boy's sweet scent before pulling back. “You got a haircut.” He smiled, noticing the slight difference in the way the wavy locks fell across his forehead. It wasn't much shorter, it just looked softer and more textured.

 

“Mhm.” Peter's eyes sparkled. “That's not all.” He grabbed Tony's hand and slipped it inside his jeans so the man could feel how smooth he was all over. He normally shaved, keeping everything trimmed and neat, but he'd sprung for a full wax since he could afford it for the time being. He loved the feeling of complete smoothness and if he was gauging Tony's reaction properly, he liked it too.

 

“Ugh, how am I supposed to make it through dinner now?” He slid his hand lower, stroking Peter firmly.

 

“Ah..” Peter gasped and leaned into the touch, but Tony pulled away. It was only fair that they both struggle through the next hour, he supposed. They both laughed as Tony stepped back, realizing they were still in the lobby of his building where anyone could have seen them.

 

“Come on, I'm starving.” Tony led Peter outside, walking past his car. “I thought we'd walk.” A few blocks away, they stopped at a line outside off a small shop and Peter smiled as he recognized the sandwich shop.

 

“Wow, Tony Stark waiting in line.. Never thought I'd see it happen.” He teased, his fingers interlocking with Tony's.

 

“It's worth the wait.” Tony refused to give into Peter's taunting.

 

“Oh I know. I love this place.” He used to date the owners daughter and he hadn't gone back since they'd broken up. Not that they left it on bad terms, it was just awkward. He'd missed it though..

 

“This place is literally the reason why I live where I live. I had a few places picked out, then my Realtor recommended this place. I had the #12, signed the lease the next day.”

 

“Hmm.. I would have guessed the #4.” Peter watched as Tony eyed the menu, nodding as he read the ingredients. When it got to be their turn, Peter ordered his sandwich before stepping out of the way.

 

“I'll take the #4.” Tony could feel Peter smiling at him as he paid, grabbing their cups.

 

“Feeling adventurous?” Peter sipped his soda as they waited.

 

“I like to try new things.” Tony laughed as Peter wiggled his eyebrows.

 

“Oh yeah?” He played with the straw between his lips. “Like what?”

 

“Peter?” A pretty, petite girl called out from behind the counter.

 

“Hey..” Peter glanced over at Tony for a second before getting up. “Long time no see.”

 

“Yeah.. Um, how have you been?” She fidgeted, obviously unsure of what to say.

 

“Good, good.. You?”

 

“Fine..” She looked over to the table and back, leaning in a little closer to whisper. “You're with Tony Stark?”

 

“Yeah..” He was a little impressed that she recognized him, but he didn't deny it.

 

“Shit, that really was you? At the gala?”

 

He nodded. She'd seen the pictures.. It had been a pretty big deal that Tony showed up after being out of the spotlight for almost five years, so most people had focused on that, but there was a handful of publications that were making a show of him showing up with a young man on his arm.

 

“Wow.. Well, uh- Enjoy your date.” She handed over the tray with their sandwiches on it, her smile a little unsure.

 

“Thanks.” Peter took the food over and sat back down, very aware that Tony's eyes had been on him the entire time.

 

“A friend?” He unwrapped his sandwich and began to dig in.

 

“Ex.” Peter licked some stray sauce from his finger.

 

“Oh.” Tony's eyebrows raised. “So you're not..?”

 

“Not exclusively.” Peter had no issues talking about his sexuality, he just hoped that Tony didn't ask about why they broke up.

 

“Well, that's.. Interesting.” He took a bite, leaving it at that.

 

They stepped outside after they finished, the sun having started to set. “So, what now?”

 

Tony leaned over, whispering in his ear. “Now I take you back to my place.”

 

Peter shivered. He could feel something behind the words, like a promise of things to come and he wondered what exactly Tony had in store for him. He found himself more excited about it than he usually was, but he chalked it up to having had a rough day, needing a stress relief.

 

In the elevator, Tony stood behind him, kissing the base of his neck, his hands dancing across his torso making Peter squirm and laugh a little. Peter could feel his hardness through the thick denim and he pushed back, making the man moan into his hair. When the doors opened, Tony spun him around, placing a quick kiss to his lips.

 

“I'll give you a three second head start.” He smiled playfully as Peter stared at him. “One.” Peter blinked. “Two.”

 

Peter bolted across the room at the last second, feeling Tony practically on his heels. Just before he reached the bed, Tony's arms wrapped around his waist and tackled him onto the bed. He thought Tony was going to rip his clothes off, but his fingers dug into the muscles on his sides, making him laugh.

 

“Tony!” He wiggled in the man's grip as Tony tickled him, smiling widely. “S-stop it!” Peter laughed as he begged, swatting at the man's hands.

 

Tony laughed, but he stilled his movements, resting his hands on the sides of Peter's head. “Got you.”

 

Peter smiled as he caught his breath, rolling until his back under the older man. “What are you going to do to me?”

 

“Anything I want.”

 

Peter gulped. He really hoped that Tony wasn't going to turn out to be a closet freak. He was open to a lot of things and Tony knew what all of those were, along with the things he was **not** willing to do, but others had tried to test his limits before and he didn't want Tony to be one of those people. He liked Tony, as a client of course, and he didn't want to have to drop him.

 

Peter had his guard up, but tried not to let it show as Tony slid his shirt over his head before his hands moved to tug his pants down. He pulled away just long enough to undress himself. “Turn over.”

 

Peter rolled onto his stomach and yelped a little when Tony tugged his hips into the air, pushing his knees underneath to hold him up. With the man flush against his back, Peter could feel him, warm against his skin as he rolled his hips, slipping between his cheeks.

 

Tony kissed his way down Peter's back, taking his time to feel the boy's skin under his lips. He let his tongue trace the small dimples in his lower back before continuing lower, dragging his teeth across the firm round of Peter's ass.

 

Peter let out a small moan as Tony took his cock in hand, tugging it backward between his legs as the man's tongue wasted no time diving into him. Peter's mouth hung open, hot breaths escaping unevenly as Tony's other hand came up to massage him, thumb pressing firmly just below his hole.

 

Tony was rubbing his prostate from the outside, while stroking his dick and licking in and around his ass and Peter felt his climax building, the combination of stimulation too much for him to hold off. “Tony! Fuck, yes..” His knees shook as he let himself go. “Aahh!”

 

Tony kissed along the underside of his ass check, rubbing his thigh soothingly and Peter felt something warm spreading across his wet hole. He looked back, thinking that Tony had come also, but the man was still hard as a rock. He glanced down at the sheet, noticing that it was clean when he put two and two together, feeling Tony's fingers pushing his own come into him, stretching him.

 

The wet noise it made as he worked him open shouldn't have been so hot, but it was and Peter's dick twitched again.

 

“You taste so good..” Tony's tongue licked up the underside of his sack, catching some of the liquid that was dripping down, trying to escape.

 

Peter had to close his eyes, he couldn't keep watching as Tony licked the come from his body, fingers twisting to open him. He heard the telltale rip of the wrapper and the man's arm wrapped around his chest, pulling him up and back, seating him onto his lap.

 

He was so tender, every muscle of his was still trying to come down from his orgasm, only for his senses to be assaulted all over again. It had been a while since he'd come twice in a row with a client, but damn if Tony wasn't going to make it happen.

 

They moved slowly, gravity keeping Tony deep inside of the smaller boy, a sharp pop of his hips every now and again making Peter squeak, throwing his head back. Tony's hands roamed across his chest and Peter's gripped his forearms tight for balance. When one of Tony's hands moved upward, fingers stretching across the expanse of Peter's throat, he didn't even flinch.

 

Among the list of things that Peter was **not** okay with was anything violence-related, including choking. Not that he didn't like some of those things, but because some people couldn't figure out when it was too much. He was surprised to find that the wariness and nervousness he felt at first when Tony mentioned doing what he wanted was gone, melted away by the fact that he knew Tony wanted to make him feel good. He trusted that Tony wouldn't cross that line.

 

And he didn't. He brushed his fingers against Peter's jaw before backtracking, flicking across Peter's nipple on the way down. When his hand flexed on Peter's thigh the boy sighed.

 

“You're such a fucking tease..” He meant it to sound teasing, but it came out as a soft whine.

 

“Hmm.. That's not a very nice thing to say..” Tony nipped his ear. “Just for that, I'm **not** going to touch you.”

 

Taking matters into his own hand, literally, he reached down to stroke himself, but a strong hand grabbed him, pulling both of his wrists back. Being restrained was one of his 'maybe's, but in the moment it was a 'hell yes' as Tony kept him from touching himself.

 

“You already came once. If you want a second one you're going to have to work for it.” Peter could feel Tony smirking against his neck and he took it as a personal challenge. He clenched down on Tony's dick making him groan.

 

Tony used his arm for leverage, pulling almost all the way out before yanking him back down, driving deep and fast into him. He flicked his hips again before pushing Peter back down onto the bed, wrists still in his hands, pinned to the bed above him as the new angle guided Tony's dick straight into Peter's prostate.

 

Peter's toes stretched against the sheets as he pushed back as much as he could under Tony's weight, just want to feel **more**. He was so close, but he knew that Tony was too, he could feel it in the way he moved. His knees gave out under him and the silk against his leaking cock was what did it for him.

 

Tony followed suit just after, the tightness of Peter as he rode out a second climax too intense to ignore. He held himself up, staying buried in Peter as long as he could before his arms gave out and he had to slide out to avoid crushing the boy.

 

Peter stared past the man in front of him, still a little dazed as he caught his breath. He smiled as Tony ran his hand across his hips. “Do you want me to stay?” He reached out to run his hand across Tony's cheek.

 

Tony closed his eyes as he felt Peter's fingers on his skin. “Yeah.”

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony is an observant and generous lover..

Tony's lips pulled away from his, smiling as Peter followed him forward, trying to keep them connected. His hand pushed Peter away gently, moving his lips to the boy's neck.

 

“I want to try something..” Tony mumbled into his skin.

 

“Yeah?” Peter tilted his head, leaning into Tony's lips.

 

“Something on your 'maybe' list.” Tony's hands ran along Peter's thighs.

 

“Like what?” They'd been seeing each other for a few weeks and Tony had never pushed him or asked for anything that Peter wasn't comfortable with. Most of the time, Tony focused on the younger boy more than himself, so Peter wanted to hear his request.

 

“I want to tie you up.” Tony whispered in his ear.

 

Peter shivered.

 

“And blindfold you.” The man's hand rested on the other side of his neck, holding him in place as he sucked the boy's neck just below his sharp jaw.

 

Peter's 'maybe' list wasn't so much things he was only sort of interested in, it was more 'I'm interested in these, but only with the right person' and Tony was certainly the right person. The previous week, Tony had accidentally slammed Peter into a wall and even though he'd insisted that it was okay, Tony still stopped everything to make sure he was all right before they picked up where they left off. He trusted Tony.

 

“Okay.” He could feel Tony smile into his neck, the coarse hair of his beard stretching against his smooth skin. Tony picked him up, moving them into the bedroom. As Tony undressed them, he kept their ties on the bed, the rest of the clothing being tossed aside.

 

“Are you comfortable?” Tony stroked his cheek. When Peter nodded, Tony lifted his hands above his head, grabbing one of their ties to wrap around his wrists.

 

Peter stared up at Tony, watching the way his eyes were focused. He adjusted the bindings before letting his hands run down to Peter's body, looking him in the eye.

 

“Is that okay?” Tony adjusted the pillow underneath him.

 

Peter tugged a little, testing. The hold was firm, but the material was soft, wrapped around his wrists before the iron post, cushioning him. “Yeah..” He nodded.

 

Tony took the other tie and placed it gently over Peter's eyes, the boy lifting his head to help wrap it around. Tony tied it off, shifting the fabric down his nose a little so that he couldn't see out the bottom.

 

“Good?”

 

Peter nodded slowly. He felt so vulnerable, completely at Tony's mercy. He jumped a little when Tony's fingers ran down his sides.

 

“Tell me if you want to stop.” Tony's hot breath rolled across his chest and he was already starting to harden.

 

Peter just nodded again and he felt the bed shifting. Suddenly, he was alone and he couldn't hear anything. “Tony?” He called out nervously.

 

No answer.

 

A few moments later, he felt a weight next to him and calmed down. He couldn't tell exactly where Tony was, but there was a minty smell in the air. He felt Tony's hands on him, rubbing a cool lotion across his chest and down his torso to his legs. He let out a soft sigh as he felt his skin tingling.

 

His body shuddered when Tony dragged his nails down the inside of his thighs, spreading his legs. Before he could adjust to the scratching, there was something smooth and soft running across the tender head of his cock and he gasped.

 

“Tony!” He bucked his hips up against what he could only assume was another one of Tony's beautiful ties. The man wrapped it around him, stroking firmly as the fabric surrounded his length.

 

Peter's hands gripped the headboard tightly as he bit his lip, arching into the sensation until it was being pulled away. He bit his lip to keep from whining, both from the loss of contact and the sudden feeling of Tony's lips on him.

 

He tugged against the bonds on his wrists, wanting to run his hands through Tony's hair and guide him to put his mouth on his cock. He was so close..

 

“Ooh..” He let out a light groan as he felt something soft slither across his stomach. Tony's mouth pulled away as the material traveled upward, shifting from left to right across his nipples. “Ahnn-”

 

Peter's chest was rising and falling quickly as Tony teased him with the item. It was long and thin, probably a scarf. The texture was incredibly soft, but every now and again it snagged on Peter's skin. Wool, he thought. Cashmere if he knew Tony's taste at all.

 

He could feel Tony folding the fabric as it rested on his chest, before picking it up. Tony laid the scarf over Peter's mouth, pulling it taut as he rested his hands on the side of the bed, gripping it tightly as he rolled his hips against the boy's.

 

Peter let out a muffled moan as the scent of Tony's cologne filled his nose. He could feel Tony's hardness rubbing against his own and he wanted the man inside him so badly..

 

“Please..” He begged when his mouth was freed and Tony sat up, still rocking his hips. “Ugh, please, Tony..”

 

When he felt the man's touch again, he inhaled sharply. He had on a pair of gloves and it completely changed the way his hands felt. They were smooth and sleek and a little cold as the wrapped around him, tugging his straining erection.

 

“Ah, Tony.. I-” He spread his legs wider, giving the man room to move, not wanting him to stop. “I'm gonna-” Suddenly, the man's hands were on his thighs, pinning his hips to the bed and he was whining. “Noo.. Don't stop. I'm so close, please..”

 

“Shh..” Tony just held him there, seconds ticking by as Peter tried to wiggle, wanting to feel anything other than the air around him. After what seemed like an eternity, Tony lifted his grip and he could hear the 'pop' of the lubricant bottle.

 

He could hear the man rubbing his hands together, the slick liquid squishing in his hands to get warm. He'd expected the finger inside of him, but he hadn't been expecting Tony to still have the gloves on.

 

“Oh, shit..” The thick leather made the man's fingers wider than normal and the coolness inside him sent a chill down his spine. “Just fuck me. I'm okay, just do it, please.”

 

“Just a little longer, baby..”

 

While Peter really, really wanted Tony inside him that instant, the fact that Tony wanted to be sure he was prepped enough to not be hurt was also really hot. He turned his head to the side, burying his cheek into the pillow as he waited impatiently.

 

Finally, he could feel Tony's hand pulling out of him and he could hear the man slicking himself. He slid in quickly and Peter's legs wrapped around him immediately.

 

Tony leaned over him, letting his hands trail across Peter's body, seeing his muscles twitch underneath his touch. The boy's senses were so heightened from the teasing and Tony knew he was going to be coming quickly. He rolled Peter's nipple beneath his covered fingers, standing it on edge before dipping down to lick it. Once it was nice and wet, he blew cool air across is and smiled as he saw goosebumps breaking out across Peter's arms.

 

Tony continued to play with him as one hand tilted his head upward, holding him in place by his jaw as he was dragged into a heated kiss. When he pulled away, he let his thumb rub across Peter's wet lip and the boy moaned.

 

“Tony..” He raised his hips with ever thrust. “Oh god- Fuck.. Yes!” He let his jaw drop open as he cursed and Tony slipped he thick digit into his mouth for just a second before sliding it away, so turned on by the way that Peter chased it, wanting to suck on it.

 

“Peter..” Tony groaned as he moved faster. “You gonna come, baby?”

 

“Yea-” His reply cut off as Tony snapped his hips harder.

 

“Come on, show me how much you love my cock.” Both his hands gripped Peter's hips, holding him tightly as he pounded harder and faster.

 

“Fuck, I love it..” He could barely speak, every other word breaking up. “Give it to me, Tony. Plea-” He couldn't even finish his sentence before he was coming across both of their stomachs.

 

Tony reached up and tugged the cover from Peter's eyes and the boy's legs pulled Tony in tighter, keeping him deep inside, watching as he followed with his own climax shortly after. Tony took the gloves off, tossing them to the side of the bed before reaching up to untie Peter's hands.

 

“Was that okay?” Tony rubbed his wrists, making sure they weren't bruised.

 

Peter glanced up at him, his dazed expression turning softer as he smiled and started to laugh. He pulled the man down, kissing him before rolling him onto his side.

 

“So.. It was okay?” Tony asked again, smiling softly.

 

“That was..” Peter tried to think of how to describe it. “That was probably the best sex I've ever had.”

 

“Really?” Tony smiled wider. “I bet you say that to all the boys.”

 

Peter shook his head, biting his lip.

 

“So, I was right, then?” Tony looked like he was proud of himself and Peter wanted to roll his eyes, but he was too exhausted.

 

“About..?” Peter ran his hands across Tony's chest.

 

“The sensory thing.”

 

“Oh.” Peter blushed a little. “How did you know?”

 

“Well, at first, I thought you were just being attentive to me, touching me and whatnot. Then I noticed you touch a lot of stuff. I don't think you even realize you're doing it most of the time.” Tony looked at him softly, fingers running across the boy's cheek, feeling the warmth.

 

“It's just.. A nervous tick, I guess.”

 

“You know.. If you have anything else you want to try..”

 

“No, no..” Peter shook his head. “We should be doing what **you** want.”

 

“What **I** want is to watch you moaning and begging and coming..” He licked his lips at the thought. “What better way to get what I want than to do what you want?”

 

“Well, if it's what **you** want..” Peter smiled crookedly at him.

 

Tony kissed him. “Right now, though, what I want is food.”

 

Peter cleaned himself off and met Tony in the kitchen where he was grabbing a glass from the cupboard. He snuck up behind the man, grabbing him around the waist.

 

Tony jumped and the glass fell to the countertop, smashing around Tony's hand. “Shit!” He pulled his hand back and Peter let him go.

 

“Oh, fuck! I'm sorry..” Peter could see that he was bleeding as he reached to the drawer below him to grab a towel.

 

“It's okay, I'm fine.” Tony turned to face him. “Just a little knick.”

 

Peter stared at his hand for a moment before he got an idea. “Stay there.” He ran to the other room and back, holding a small spray bottle. He guided Tony over to the island in the middle of the room.

 

“Just let me make sure there isn't any glass..” He mumbled as he unwrapped the towel, inspecting the wound. It was a small, but deep cut. Thankfully there was no glass. He wiped the blood away and applied pressure for a moment to stem the bleeding.

 

“What are you doing?” Tony questioned, but didn't stop him or pull away as he grabbed the small canister he'd brought back with him.

 

“Trust me.” He pulled back the towel and sprayed the cut immediately before the blood could begin to flow again. A small puff of white escaped the top as a small net-like material shot out, layering itself until the gash was completely covered. Peter patted the material for a moment to make sure it adhered before giving Tony his hand back. “There.”

 

Tony flexed his hand, watching the way the material moved with him, like a second skin. He also noticed that it started hurting less even as he was moving. “What is it?”

 

“It's a bandage.”

 

“It's not liquid, but it's an aerosol?”

 

“Not entirely. There are fibers in the canister that combine with the adhesive, so it's a little bit of both.” He watched Tony eyeing his creation with interest. “There's also a mild numbing agent, so it should start to feel better soon.”

 

“Where did you get this?” He looked up at Peter as his hand rubbed across the bandage, feeling the texture of it.

 

“I made it.”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“I.. Made it?” He wasn't sure how else to phrase it.

 

“You made this?” Tony repeated.

 

“Yes.” They stared at each other for a moment before Tony smiled.

 

“This is amazing.” He raised his hand, twisting and moving to test the flexibility, wowed when it continued to move with him. “How do you get it off?”

 

Peter blushed a little at the compliment. “In a few hours it will start to loosen naturally. If you need it off before then, I have a solvent.”

 

“So, water.. Sweat? None of that's going to take it off?”

 

“No, you can shower in it, swim.. Whatever. It's actually **really** difficult to get off. I spent a lot of time covered in the stuff before I got the solvent formula just right.” Tony laughed and Peter smiled. “We should actually get you to a doctor. You'll probably need stitches.”

 

“Only if we can stop for food on the way.”

 

Later that night, Peter was about to go to bed when he heard a knock on the door. When he opened it, there was no one there. He turned to go back inside when he saw an unlabeled envelope on his door.

 

He sat on his couch with it in his hands, looking it over. It wasn't personal enough to have been from Tony.. He opened it, pulling out a folded slip of paper along with a round trip plane ticket to the Maldives. He set the ticket down and opened the note.

 

_Peter,_

 

_I'm so very sorry that you didn't enjoy our first date. I apologize if I made you uncomfortable or insulted you in any way. Things have been difficult for me since Bucky left. I've been lonely and I wanted so badly to make a good impression on you. He told me so many great things about you and I was too eager to get to know you that I fear I may have scared you away._

 

_Please, accept this ticket as my apology. I hope you'll consider taking this trip with me so that we can truly get to know one another._

 

_-Adrian_

 

Peter gaped. Was he serious? He'd practically threatened Peter at their last meeting, now he wanted him to go to an island with him. He thought about throwing the note and ticket in the trash, but he worried that wouldn't get his point across. He knew where the man worked. He was going to show up at his office on Monday morning, give the gift back to him and tell him that he never wanted to hear from him again.

 

He put the note and ticket back in the envelop and stuck it to his fridge before heading to the bedroom. He sunk down on the beautiful silken sheets that Tony had bought him and could feel himself relax just thinking of the other man as he drifted to sleep.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have anything to say about this..
> 
> :)

Peter walked through the huge, glass doors of the giant skyscraper, staring in awe at how huge it was. Tony had asked him last night to meet him at Stark Tower in the morning at 9am, but didn't give him any details so he had no idea what to expect. He adjusted the strap of his bag over his shoulder as he made his way to the elevator.

 

He didn't have a chance to push any buttons before the elevator was moving. He stepped out at the 12th floor when the elevator stopped on its own and he wondered for a moment just what type of technology the was being used. He didn't have long to think about it before a young man called out his name.

 

“Peter!” The blonde jogged over to him with a smile, reaching a hand out, the other holding a small stack of papers. “I'm Harley. It's nice to meet you!”

 

Peter shook his hand and smiled, taken a little aback by his energy and the fact that he knew who he was and appeared to be expecting him.

 

“Mr. Stark is just inside his office. This way.” Harley led him down to the end of the hallway, opening the door for him.

 

Peter stepped inside, the other boy following him in, still not sure what was going on. He really, really didn't think that Tony would invite someone else into their time together without discussing it beforehand. Then again, he also didn't think that Tony would ask to see Peter at his office, they had always met at his penthouse. Tony was also very prompt in paying him before their dates, but nothing had come through yet.

 

“Peter! Have a seat..” Tony motioned to a seat across from his desk and Peter sat down, following his lead. He just had to keep telling himself that he trusted Tony.

 

“What are we doing here?” He whispered to Tony while Harley was busy separating the papers in his hands on a table across the room.

 

“You'll see.” Tony smiled at him, sitting back in his large, plush chair and Peter let his mind wander for a moment to all of the things that they could do in that chair.

 

“Okay, sorry. The papers just got a little mixed up. Here you go.” He handed half of the stack of papers to Peter and the other half to Tony.

 

“What is this?” Peter eyed the papers.

 

“That's my offer.” Peter just looked at him, face blank as Tony grinned at him. “I want to invest in you.”

 

“What?”

 

“For someone so smart, you're awfully dense.” Tony laughed a little at Peter's expression. “Your bandages. I showed Harley your sample and he ran some tests over the weekend. I told you I thought it was amazing and he agrees. I want to put it into production.”

 

“You want me to work for you?”

 

“Actually, it's the opposite.” Harley chimed in from the chair beside him, pointing at a line on the second page in his hand. “For his investment, Mr. Stark would only own 10% of your company. He would be working for you.”

 

Peter looked up from the papers to Tony, whose smile had only widened.

 

“I would provide all of the equipment, staffing, marketing.. Anything you need. We've estimated the cost and laid out the terms, everything is there.”

 

“Seven hundred fifty thousand dollars..?” Peter could barely say the number out loud. Tony was willing to invest three quarters of a million dollars for just ten percent.. Peter couldn't believe it. “You think that this is worth Seven and a half **million** dollars?”

 

“I think it will be worth a lot more than that.” Tony fiddled with the small bottle that Peter had left with him after his accident the other night. “But there are risks and it's going to take a lot of time and money to get off the ground.”

 

Peter shook his head, setting the papers on the desk. “I can't..” He pushed them away, scooting his chair back as he stood.

 

Tony's smile faded as Peter started to walk away. “Peter, wait!” He rounded the desk, running over to him. “Harley, can we have a moment?” Tony's hand stopped Peter in his tracks.

 

“Of course.” Tony waited until they were alone in the room before he tugged Peter close to him.

 

“What is this?” Peter looked up at him, confused and upset.

 

Tony's thumb rubbed across his cheek as his other hand wrapped around Peter's waist. “I told you.. I think this is amazing and I want to invest in it.”

 

Peter's eyes studied the older man. “You don't have to do this..”

 

“I would be an idiot not to.” Tony let Peter go, moving his hands to the sides of Peter's face, staring him straight in the eyes. “I'm not doing this because I like you, Peter. This is something that the world needs. It should be in every house, in every first aid kit. Imagine how many lives could be saved if this were standard issue with the military and that's just the beginning..”

 

Peter listened to the passionate way that Tony talked about his creation and the feeling that Tony was just humoring or flattering him was starting to fade. “You really think so?” He had been saving for so long to start his own company and do exactly what Tony was talking about, but there was always something that set him back. Now, he had a chance to actually make it happen and he couldn't wrap his mind around it.

 

“Yes.” Tony smiled again. “You'll want to have a lawyer look over those papers. I can refer you to someone if you'd like.”

 

“No, it's okay.. I know someone.” Peter took a deep breath, still a little overwhelmed. The thought of his dream being within arms reach was just.. It was almost unthinkable. He had been so spaced out that he didn't even notice that Tony had stepped away until the man was in front of him, handing him the paper's he'd tried to give back.

 

“Well, talk to them..” He leaned in, pressing a quick kiss to Peter's lips. “And then call me.”

 

Peter nodded, fingers gripping the papers tighter. He kissed Tony again before heading out the doors, fidgeting with the phone in his hands, dialing as soon as he was in the elevator.

 

“Hey, Karen.. Yeah, I'm good. I need to see Matt- Or Foggy, I guess. Yeah, I have a contract I need someone to look at.” He stared at the papers again, as if he thought they would disappear if he looked away. “Yeah, I can come by now. Thanks.”

 

He walked the mile and a half to the Nelson and Murdock Law Office in Hell's Kitchen, smiling at Karen as she hugged him immediately after he entered.

 

“Have a seat, get comfortable!” She moved a box of papers off of a chair for him, apologizing for the mess. “So, what have you got?”

 

Peter handed her the papers, explaining a little about what Tony had said as they waited for the other's to be done with there ongoing meeting.

 

“Peter, this is great..” She smiled softly at him. “I'm so happy for you.”

 

“What are we happy about?” A tall man with dark hair and round, red glasses walked out from the office to the right, followed by another man with longer hair.

 

“Hey Matt, Foggy..” Peter handed the papers to the second man. “Sorry, Matt, I just have the text papers.” If he'd had enough time, he would have sent the papers over and they could have printed a braille version for the blind lawyer, but he'd only just got them an hour before.

 

“Don't worry about it. Foggy will read it, just fill me in.” Matt leaned against the wall, listening as his partner looked over the words.

 

After a few minutes, Foggy handed the papers to Karen to copy. “It's a great deal..”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah. Matt will want to look over it himself, I'm sure.” The man beside them nodded in agreement. “But I think he'll agree. If you want, we can put together the papers for you to incorporate. You'll need to set your company up before any funds are signed over, just to limit your liability.”

 

“Thanks.” Peter smiled, it feeling a little more real now that he was hearing it from someone else. “Yeah, if you think it's good, I.. I think I'm ready.”

 

“We'll call you when we get it all set up.”

 

Peter walked out feeling more confident than when he walked in. His smile faded a little when he realized where he was headed next. He stopped for lunch, figuring that Toomes was probably out eating as well, before heading to the man's headquarters.

 

“I'm here to see Mr. Toomes.” He told the woman at the front desk.

 

“Do you have an appointment?” She smiled, but still looked bored.

 

“Just let him know it's Peter. He'll want to see me.”

 

The woman almost rolled her eyes as she dialed into the office, obviously a little annoyed as she got the response Peter had said she would. “You can go in.”

 

“Peter..” Adrian smiled widely at him, walking over to meet him in the middle of the room.

 

“Mr. Toomes.” Peter kept his tone professional, but not personal.

 

“Please tell me you're here to accept my offer.” He opened his arms as he walked up to Peter.

 

“I'm sorry, but I'm not interested.” Peter pulled the envelope from his bag and held it out for him to take.

 

“You're not interested.” Toomes repeated in a mocking tone, not taking the envelope.

 

“Thank you for the offer, but I would appreciate if you didn't contact me again.” Peter's hand held steady, waiting for him to take the gift back.

 

“You ungrateful little..” Adrian smacked the paper out of Peter's hand and onto the floor, taking a step forward, reaching out. “If Bucky had told me what a tease you were, I wouldn't have even bothered with you.”

 

Peter stood his ground, not flinching as the older man stepped into his space, grabbing him by the back of the neck, pulling him in close.

 

“Last chance.” The man's other hand snaked under his shirt.

 

Peter's hands flew up as soon as he felt Adrian's skin, pushing him back. “Don't touch me.” He didn't like to get physical, but the man had just gotten under his skin and putting his hands on him was the final straw. “Don't send me gifts. I don't ever want to hear from you again.”

 

He marched over to the door, ready to turn the knob when the older man shoved him into the frame from behind. He was stunned, but his body was reacting on its own, pushing away from the wall. His body slammed against Adrian's, sending him backward. It put just enough space between them for Peter to run through the door, slamming it shut behind him. He made a run for the elevator, eyes on the office door the entire time until the elevator doors dinged shut.

 

He let out the breath he'd been holding and he refocused his eyes to look at himself in the reflection of the silver doors. He hadn't felt it, but the skin above his eyebrow was split, trickling a small amount of blood over his eye and down his cheek. When he reached up to wipe it away, he noticed his hands were shaking.

 

Stepping out of the building, he hailed a cab. He should have gone home or to a doctor. He had no idea why he'd given the driver the address for Stark Tower instead. As he made his way back up to the 12th floor, he was second guessing his decision, but not enough to turn around.

 

As he walked through the doors to Tony's office, the man didn't look up from his work when he called out. “Unless you got those reports in the last three minutes..”

 

“Can I come in?” Peter asked quietly, not wanting to interrupt.

 

“Peter!” Tony smiled as he stood. “Miss me alre- Woah.. What happened?” As he walked closer to Peter waiting by the door, he saw the cut and the bruise that had started forming around it. He held Peter's head in his hands, inspecting the wound. “Are you okay?”

 

“It's nothing..” Peter looked away.

 

“It's not nothing, come here..” He led Peter over to his desk, sitting him on the side. He made a quick trip to the bathroom, coming back with a damp hand towel, using it to wipe the boy's forehead clean. “Who did this?”

 

“Don't worry about it.. I won't be seeing him again.” He tried not to wince as Tony tended to him.

 

“A client?” Tony sat the towel down, tilting Peter's head to look at him.

 

“Don't..” Peter tugged the hand away. “I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come here..” He stood, stepping past Tony, but the man grabbed him by the arm. Even though his body was on high alert, he didn't feel threatened or scared, he just paused.

 

“If you don't want to talk about it, I won't ask..” Tony turned him around, pulling him in close. “Just tell me you're okay.”

 

Peter looked up at him and he nodded as he realized that was really all Tony cared about- That he was okay. And he was. He wrapped a hand around Tony's neck, pulling him down for a slow, sensual kiss. He stepped forward, using his weight to nudge Tony backward until his calves hit the chair.

 

Peter pushed Tony down, reconnecting their lips as he reached his hands down between them to unbuckle the man's belt. His movements were rushed as he pulled back just long enough to shrug out of his shirt and jeans, grabbing what he needed from his bag before climbing onto Tony's lap. He rolled the condom onto the man without even having to look, using his other hand to coat him in lubricant before lowering his hips.

 

He hunched over, fingers gripping the back of the chair as he started to move, too impatient to wait for his body to adjust. He bit his lip as he rolled his hips, Tony's hands grabbing onto him tightly.

 

“Peter..” Tony breathed out. “Slow down..”

 

Peter kept moving, kissing the side of Tony's neck, making the man groan.

 

“Fuc- Ngh, Peter..” Tony reached between them, wrapping his fist around Peter's length, feeling the boy's flushing skin under his fingers as he stroked in time with his movements.

 

Peter let his lips fall open against Tony's skin, tasting him against his lips as he came, not stopping until he felt Tony's hips jerking below him, a sign of his own completion.

 

Peter rested his head on Tony's shoulder as the man ran a hand up his back. They sat there, eyes closed, both so distracted by each other that they didn't notice the boy standing in the doorway.

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony's POV for this chapter!
> 
> I also included a little gift for you all at the end :)

Tony lifted his head when he heard the knock on his door, groaning. Peter was waiting at the penthouse for him and he was only about five minutes from being done. He really didn't have the patience to put out another fire before his day was through.

 

“What is it?” Tony asked as the blonde boy walked into the room looking displeased.

 

“Why didn't you tell me you were together?” He cut right to the chase, sitting down across from Tony.

 

Tony blinked. “How did you know?”

 

“If you wanted to keep it a secret, you shouldn't have fucked him literally right there.” Harley motioned to the chair Tony was sitting in.

 

“Hey, language..”

 

“Sorry, **Dad**.” Harley rolled his eyes. “Look, if I'd known you were together, I never would have signed off on that offer. This is a terrible idea.”

 

“I know you wouldn't, that's why I didn't tell you.” Tony sat back in his chair, not willing to let the young man make him feel bad for being with Peter.

 

“This is such a bad idea..” He ran a hand through his fluffy hair.

 

“We're not.. **Together**.” Tony shrugged as if he were trying to put the boy at ease. Harley raised an eyebrow, not believing him. “It's complicated.”

 

“Yeah, it's complicated. If this doesn't end well, you're still going to be stuck working together.” He held up a hand, not letting Tony interject. “Not to mention, how do you know this wasn't his plan all along?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Come on.. A guy like Peter suddenly shows up, interested in you.. A month later you're throwing three quarters of a million dollars at him..? It's fishy.”

 

Tony sighed. The media hadn't gotten much information on Peter since they'd been more focused on Tony's return to the spotlight, so they didn't know about his profession. As far as everyone knew, they met through a mutual friend and had been dating casually for the past month.

 

“It's not like that, you don't know the full story here.”

 

“Then tell me!” Harley sighed, leaning back in his chair looking defeated. “..When did you stop telling me things?”

 

Tony leaned back, closing his eyes. He'd started tightening his lips to Harley the same time he'd dropped out of the limelight. He had taken some time to sort himself out and things just weren't the same after that. Harley knew why he left and Tony could only assume the boy didn't want to push him, but maybe he should have because Tony certainly wasn't going to push himself.

 

“We're not together. He's..” Tony rubbed his hand across his face. “He's an escort. He's not using me, I'm using him and it's strictly professional.”

 

Harley sat quietly as he processed the words. “So, you pay him.. For-”

 

“Yes.” Tony held up a hand to stop him from saying it. Harley was like an adopted son to him and they were bordering on the boy knowing far more than Tony wanted him to about his personal life. He'd offered Harley a job on the research team for Peter's product as part of the deal, so he thought it was only fair he know the truth about the situation, but he didn't need him knowing details of his sex life.

 

“Shit..” He put his hand up before Tony could chastise him. “Sorry. That's just.. I didn't expect that.”

 

“Yeah, me either..” Tony straightened up a bit in his chair. “Look, kid. This has nothing to do with our business deal. You and I both know that this is a huge opportunity.”

 

Harley nodded. “Yeah. Just.. I don't want you to get hurt.”

 

“I know.” Tony stood, patting Harley on the shoulder. “Come on, let's get out of here.”

 

Tony headed to the penthouse in a mixed mood. There was a relief he hadn't been expecting when he told Harley about his relationship with Peter, but he was apprehensive about the conversation he was going to have with Peter.

 

When he walked in, the smell of marinara and garlic filled the air. After Peter had visited him at the office, he'd asked the boy to wait at his penthouse for him to finish his work for the day. It seemed that Peter had taken it upon himself to make dinner.

 

“Hey.” He smiled, popping up against the kitchen island.

 

“Hi.” Peter stepped away from the stove just long enough to kiss Tony before turning back to the pot. “It's almost done.. Just waiting for the cheese on the bread to bubble.” He glanced at the eye-level oven, watching through the glass as the top of the bread began to crisp. “Can you get the plates?”

 

Tony moved past Peter, letting his fingers graze the boy's hips before reaching up into the cabinet. The food smelled good, but his stomach was churning. He'd told Harley half of the truth about his and Peter's relationship in that Peter was an escort. He hadn't been so honest when he said it was completely professional.

 

For Peter, he's sure it was, but the lines had definitely started to blur for him, especially when things like this happened. He set the plates on the counter before wrapping his arms around Peter's waist. It was too easy to pretend that Peter was there, leaning into his touch and cooking him dinner because he wanted to be.. Because the boy loved him and wanted to be with him and take care of him..

 

Peter laughed a little, pushing Tony back with his hips as he opened the oven door. “Look out..” Tony backed up out of his space and just watched as Peter built them two beautiful, delicious looking plates before handing one to him with a smile.

 

They sat at the island, across the corner from each other and Peter's foot tickled his leg as they talked. Tony couldn't help but wonder if other escorts would do that. Peter always seemed **so** into it and that made it even harder for Tony to remember that Peter didn't really have feelings for him.

 

There were so many little things, like cooking dinner. He could have just ordered in. Instead, he took the time to go shopping and make a home-cooked meal for Tony. Was it just because Peter liked to cook? Or because he liked to go above and beyond having sex to keep Tony happy and feeling generous?

 

Tony should try to convince himself it was the latter option, that Peter was just exceptionally good at his job, but.. It felt better to pretend that Peter actually had feelings for him even though he knew it wasn't healthy. He was falling and he knew it wasn't good, but he had enough money to keep it going for a long time.. Maybe long enough to win Peter over.

 

“I don't want you to see anyone else.” He blurted it out without even thinking.

 

Peter coughed around the water he'd just drank, covering his mouth until he recovered. “What?”

 

Tony sat his fork down on the empty plate, reaching over to take Peter's head in his hands. “I worry about you when you're not here and today.. You show up with this..” He ran a finger across Peter's brow, careful not to touch the bandaged cut.

 

“Tony..” Peter looked at him like he was disappointed.

 

“I know I don't have any claim on you, this isn't about that. I'm not jealous or trying to whisk you away..” Tony wasn't sure how to phrase what he wanted without sounding pathetic. “Once you sign that contract, you're going to need more time for your company, between meetings and production.. I can pay you enough so that you don't need to have any other clients.”

 

He held his breath as he waited for Peter to answer, watching the different expressions play out on his face as he thought it through.

 

“You'll have to make up for what I lose with my other clients..” Peter spoke hesitantly.

 

“Of course.” Tony tried not to let himself get too excited that Peter was entertaining his idea.

 

“Ten thousand a month.” He said it like he was trying to scare Tony away, but no number could have done that.

 

“Done.” Peter could have said a fifty thousand and Tony would have agreed.

 

“And if I want to leave at any time..” Again, testing Tony to see how much he would be able to get away with.

 

“We'll stop when you say stop. No refunds required.” Tony smiled a little.

 

“And if I don't want to have sex..?” Maybe he was cocky, but Tony knew that Peter enjoyed when they had sex. He didn't think that would be a problem.

 

“I'd be happy with just your company.” He answered honestly.

 

“Okay.” Peter finally agreed and Tony's smile widened as he got up from his seat, pulling Peter up.

 

He dragged the boy to the couch, sitting them both down. Peter sat next to him, but his legs draped over Tony's as they kissed, Tony's hands running up and down his legs. They kissed until Peter was practically melting against him and Tony wondered if he could get Peter off without taking their clothes off or really touching him.

 

Tony tilted Peter's head away, his lips latching onto a patch of skin just below his ear. His tongue and teeth teased and tugged as Peter leaned into him. The boy's hand came up to rest on his neck, holding Tony close as his mouth moved up, taking Peter's ear in his teeth.

 

“Tony..” Peter breathed heavily. “Let's go to the bedroom.” He squirmed against Tony's lap.

 

“Maybe I want to have you right here.” Tony's hand held Peter's hips in place. “How would you like it if I bent you over the back of the couch?”

 

“Take me wherever you want, just stop teasing me..” Peter whined.

 

Tony grinned, not hurrying himself. “So impatient..”

 

“Ton-y..”

 

“I could spend all night just kissing you..” Tony turned the boy's head, reclaiming his lips.

 

Peter broke away just long enough to speak. “I know something else you could kiss.”

 

“You dirty little boy..” Tony grinned at him as he slid to the side, unbuckling Peter's pants as his lips moved lower and lower.

 

“Maybe you should lick me clean.” Peter's hands were in his hair, insisting he keep going.

 

Tony freed Peter's pink, pulsing cock, running his fingers along the underside lightly to torment the boy. When he looked up, still smirking, one of Peter's hands moved to stroke his beard, fingernails scratching across the short, wiry hairs giving Tony an idea.

 

He dipped his head down, kissing the base of Peter's dick before nuzzling against it, making sure that the rough hairs dragged slowly across the sensitive skin. Peter's back hit the couch with an 'oomph' and his hands dug into Tony's scalp as he came unexpectedly.

 

Tony peaked his eyes open carefully and as his thumb swiped across his stained cheek he started to snicker. Peter lifted his head, glancing up at him.

 

“Shit, sorry..” The boy loosened his grip, following as Tony sat up. Peter leaned in to kiss him, both men able to taste the come streaked across Tony's lips as their tongues mingled.

 

“Don't be..” Tony smiled against the boy's lips. He took it as a compliment that Peter couldn't hold himself back. Tony assumed that most of his other clients weren't so generous with their reciprocity because Peter had only just started getting used to Tony going out of his way to please him. It made him feel proud, in a way, that he was a better lover than the others, even if Peter would never say that out loud.

 

“Let me..” Peter reached down between them, rubbing Tony through his pants.

 

“If you insist.” Tony leaned back, letting Peter work his pants open before taking him in his mouth. God, Tony loved Peter's mouth, the way he swallowed him so eagerly. Peter wasn't the first professional he'd hired for sex, but he was certainly the best. For the others it seemed like a chore, even when they were pretending to be into it.

 

For Peter it was like an honor and a pleasure. He tasted Tony like he was the sweetest candy, greedily taking as much as he was allowed and disappointed when it was over. Sometimes, after he was done, he would pull Peter up because he just lingered, milking Tony for every last drop that he could get. Tonight was no exception and when Tony tugged him off of his spent cock, Peter flicked out his tongue for one more taste.

 

And now, he didn't have to share Peter with anyone else.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

And just a little manip I made up for you guys to enjoy!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perspective jumps a lot here at each "--" break, but I think it's easy to keep up with. Let me know if it's not.

Peter stared out the window from his corner office on the 11th floor, lost in thought. He jumped when Tony wrapped his arms around him, startling him out of his own head.

 

“You were amazing today.” Tony kissed the back of his neck. “I mean, not more amazing than me..” He teased and Peter laughed.

 

“Maybe next time.” Peter and Tony had just finished their first major press conference and it had gone really, really well. Peter had answered every question accurately and with charm. It would have been perfect if it weren't for one, shady reporter.

 

“ _Go ahead.” Peter pointed to the young man in the second row._

 

“ _Thank you.” He held his pen to his notepad as he spoke. “Can you tell us if your personal relationship with Mr. Stark had anything to do with his investment in your company?”_

 

_Tony almost stepped up to shoot the man down before Peter put his hand up, halting him._

 

“ _Mr. Finch, was it?” The man nodded. “If you don't have a legitimate question, I'd appreciate if you would sit down so that the actual professionals can have a chance to speak.” The reported opened his mouth to speak, but Peter shut him down. “Thank you.”_

 

Peter was still proud of himself for how he handled the situation, refusing to let the man sidetrack the progress that they had made in the past three months.

 

“We've got 15 minutes before the next meeting..” Tony's hands were untucking his shirt from his pants.

 

“You want to defile my brand new office?” Peter scoffed.

 

“Oh, you don't want to know the things I've walked in on Steven and his assistant doing in here..”

 

“Not the kind of dirty talk I was looking for..” Peter made a gagging noise and Tony chuckled.

 

“Okay, how about this?” Tony dipped his hand into Peter's unbuckled pants, palming him as he spoke. “I'm going to strip you naked and fuck you up against this glass and the entire city is going to watch you take my cock.” He whispered in his ear and he ground his hips against Peter's ass as the boy braced himself against the window.

 

“That's better.” Peter kicked his shoes off and stepped of his pants with Tony's help. Tony laid his shirt out across the desk to keep it from wrinkling before he undid his own pants. He knew that no one outside could see them, but the thought was still exhilarating as he stood naked against the glass.

 

Peter loved that Tony was fully dressed while he was exposed, stuck between his soft, warm suit and the cool, hard glass as the man bucked into him. Tony held his hips steady, keeping him from pushing back, controlling the pace.

 

Peter rested his cheek against the window, puffs of breath fogging the smooth surface as he moaned. Part of him wished that the people below **could** see them and he made a mental note to tell Tony to book them a hotel room the next time they went out to dinner.

 

Tony's movements were relentless as if he was well aware of the time crunch they were under. Peter let him know that he was getting close when when he reached down to stroke himself. Tony adjusted his angle, pulling Peter back and bending him over just enough to brush against his prostate. It was just what Peter needed to get there, coating the glass and floor as he came.

 

Tony wasn't far behind him as his muscles clenched through his orgasm, making the older man's thrusts stutter. Tony dug his teeth into Peter's shoulder as he finished and the boy groaned, letting out another quick spurt as the man finished inside him.

 

“Go get cleaned up. I'll take care of this.” Tony kissed the bite mark he'd left behind before sliding out of the boy. Peter grabbed his clothes and made his way to the bathroom to make himself presentable, leaving Tony to clean the office.

 

A few minutes later, a beautiful brunette walked through the door with a smile on her face. “Mr. Keener is here to see you.” She announced.

 

“Thanks, Karen. You can see him in.” Peter nodded to her.

 

She was back just a moment later, escorting the boy into the room. “Also, this package came for you.” She handed it over before heading back to her desk out front.

 

“Have fun, you crazy kids.” Tony patted Harley on the shoulder on his way out.

 

“Anything good?” Harley asked as he sat across from Peter's desk, motioning to the package.

 

Peter shrugged. It had already been opened because of the building's strict safety measures, so it was easy to flip the lid off and grab the letter from the top. His eyes instantly went to the bottom where the letter was signed and his good mood started to fade.

 

“Who is it from?” Harley asked, curious about Peter's sudden attitude change.

 

“No one.” Peter dropped the box to the floor next to his desk.

 

“Come on..” He insisted.

 

“It's just some guy that's been trying to get my attention for a while.” Peter tried to brush it off, but Harley seemed really interested.

 

“You're not going to even open it to see what it is?”

 

Peter sighed. “Fine.” He pulled the box back up to his desk, opening it again. He set the letter aside as he lifted the thin sheets of paper surrounding the actual gift. His breath caught as he looked at it, fingers running across it.

 

“What is it?” Harley asked impatiently, leaning over the desk to see.

 

Peter turned the box, showing him the golden tie.

 

“Oh. It's a tie.” He sat back in his seat, disappointed.

 

“It's not **just** a tie. This is 24 carat gold-embedded silk..” Peter gushed, forgetting for a moment who it was from.

 

“Oh, wow.” Suddenly, he was interested again. “So this guy must **really** like you, huh?”

 

Peter blinked, snapping out of the haze the gorgeous gift had put him in. “Yeah.. But I'm not interested.”

 

“Why not?” Harley touched the tie, looking at it closer now that he knew its value.

 

“I'm with Tony.” Peter took the box back, putting the letter inside before closing it back up.

 

“Well yeah, but I mean.. You could..” Harley quirked an eyebrow at him. “You know.”

 

Peter stared for a moment. “Excuse me?” Was the boy really suggesting that he cheat on Tony with this man just because he sent him a fancy gift?

 

“You guys aren't like, exclusive, are you?”

 

“Yes, we are.” Peter set him straight. Since that first night at the Gala, rumors had swirled about the two of them, but the more time they spent together, the press had labeled the two of them as dating. He and Tony discussed it and decided that it would be best for both of them if they let the press believe that story. The scandal of him being an escort could do irreversible damage to both of their companies.

 

“Oh, my bad..” Harley fiddled with the edge of the desk in the awkwardness. “So, about that study..”

 

They talked for the next hour about the long-term studies they were rolling out to test the product on more severe wounds and its effect on scarring. Peter had personally tested it and found that immediate use led to a faster healing time and minimized scarring, but they had to prove, scientifically, that it worked that way for the majority of people.

 

When they were done, Harley pushed back from the desk and said his goodbyes.

 

“Do you want me to take that to Karen? Tell her to send it back?” He motioned to the package on the ground.

 

Peter nodded. If he kept it with him, he might be tempted to keep it. “Thanks.”

 

Outside of the office, Harley carried the box with him as he made his way to the elevator.

 

–

 

Later that night, Harley sat in his own smaller, but still impressive office, curious about something that Peter had said before.

 

“Friday, bring up Tony's personal financial statements for the last six months.” He spun around in his chair to see the words and numbers displayed on the window behind him. If it were anyone else asking for those documents, they would have been denied and Harley felt a small pang of guilt for using Tony's trust in him to spy.

 

It took him a few minutes to sift through everything before he found the recurring payment he was looking for. “Are you fucking kidding me?”

 

Once he had the information for Peter's account, he brought up all of the payments the man had made, having Friday add them up.

 

“Seventy-seven thousand, five hundred dollars.”

 

Harley ran a hand through his hair as he stared at the amount on the screen. Six months and he'd paid almost eighty thousand dollars to Peter, on top of what he'd put into the boy's business and who knows what other expenses there were.

 

So he had been right, exclusivity was **not** cheap. Suddenly, all of the guilt he had been feeling was gone. He had really wanted to like Peter, for Tony's sake, but the guy was going to bleed him dry and Tony was too in love with him to see that he was being used. He had to do something.

 

“Friday, find out who left Peter that package today.”

 

The surveillance video popped up on the screen and as soon as there was a clear shot of the man's face, the AI highlighted it and zoomed in.

 

“His name is Adrian Toomes, owner of Toomes Salvage and Construction.”

 

“Get me his contact information.” He ordered. “Send it to my phone.”

 

Harley packed his things up and headed to the address Friday had given him. When he arrived, he was greeted by a bored-looking secretary. “I'm here to see Mr. Toomes.”

 

“Do you have an appointment?” She droned.

 

“No, but I think he'll want to talk to me. I'm here on behalf of Peter Parker.”

 

She waved him off and he walked through the large doors.

 

“Hello, Mr. Toomes, my name is Harley Keener.”

 

–

 

That evening, Peter was dressed casually in all black, topped with a beautiful tan suede jacket, ready for a night out with Tony. He was stepping into the car when his phone binged at him with an update to his schedule.

 

There was a change to the address they had planned on meeting at, so Peter redirected the driver with a smile on his face. He really liked it when Tony surprised him, so he resisted the urge to look up the address to see what it was.

 

When they pulled up to the Mark Hotel, Peter was floored. The inside of the building was incredibly extravagant and there was a lovely woman waiting for him. “Mr. Parker, right this way.”

 

She led him to his room before giving him a key and insisting that if he needed anything, she would be able to help him personally.

 

He was smiling brightly as he slid the door open, entering the gorgeous suite. He slipped his jacket off, setting it over the back of a chair as he walked through the living area. He heard the clink of ice in a glass and walked over to the kitchen to find Tony.

 

He was going to sneak up on the man and pounce on him to thank him for the wonderful surprise when he turned the corner to see someone that definitely wasn't Tony.

 

“Hello, Peter.” Adrian grinned at him as he took a long swallow from his glass.

 

–

 

Tony sat at the restaurant, checking his watch worriedly. Peter was **never** late. It was something that Tony admired about the boy, but also annoyed him because when they were together, it meant that Tony wasn't allowed to be late either. He checked his phone, but there was nothing. Not so much as a text letting him know he was running behind.

 

Tony dialed him, hanging up when it went straight to voicemail. He dialed a different number that did answer him.

 

“Hi, Karen, I'm sorry to call you off the clock, but Peter hasn't shown up for our date tonight and I was wondering if you'd heard anything from him?”

 

“Oh, that's fine, Mr. Stark. I haven't heard from him, but let me check his calendar.” She made a few small 'hmm' noises before speaking again. “It looks like the address for your date was changed.”

 

“That's weird. Who changed it?”

 

“I did.” Harley beat her to the punch as he walked up to the table.

 

“I have to go, Karen. Thanks.” Tony hung up the phone. “Why would you do that?”

 

“Because we need to talk.” Harley told him seriously.

 

“About what?”

  
  
“About the fact that Peter is bleeding you dry!”

 

Tony scoffed. “Hardly.”

 

Harley handed Tony the financial report that he'd put together earlier. “That's half a year. You can't keep seeing him like this.”

  
  
“Why not? I can afford it.” Tony took a long swig of his scotch.

 

“It's not healthy, Tony. I know you have feelings for him..” Harley looked at him with pity. “You know he doesn't love you back, right?”

 

Tony didn't answer, he just waved to the waiter for another drink.

 

“You have to end this..” Harley pleaded.

 

“No.” Tony reached for the new drink that was ready for him almost instantly, slamming it back.

 

“Ton-”

  
  
“I said 'no'!” He raised his voice enough that the other diners turned to look at them. “Where is he?” Harley didn't answer, his jaw tightly sealed. “Harley, I swear to god if you don't tell me where he is..”

 

“He's with someone else.”

 

Tony blinked. “What?”

 

“A man sent him a gift today and I set up a meeting.” Harley told him matter-of-factually. “Peter doesn't need you to pay him, there are plenty of other men that can take care of him. Just let him go..”

 

“Who?” Harley looked like he was going to shrug him off, but Tony warned. “ **Tell me who**.”

 

Harley sighed. “His name is Adrian.”

 

“..Adrian Toomes?”

 

“You know him?” Harley was a little surprised.

 

“Where are they?” Tony stood from the table in a rush, grabbing Harley by the elbow as he walked out.

 

“They're at the Mark. How do you know Adrian?”

 

“I know him from the time he bashed Peter's face into a wall.” Tony instructed the driver to the hotel as Harley jumped in the car behind him.

 

“What are you talking about?” Harley asked, confused.

 

“That's why I asked him to be exclusive with me. He met with Toomes a few months ago to tell him he wasn't interested and the guy attacked him. I didn't want Peter to keep exposing himself to those kinds of risks.” Tony explained.

 

“And I just set them up..?” Harley stared in disbelief.

 

“If he's hurt..” Tony couldn't even finish the sentence through the lump in his throat. The twenty minute ride was spent in silence, Tony filled with worry and Harley with guilt. When they arrived, they both jumped out quickly and were greeted by a staff member in the lobby. They brushed her off as Harley lead Tony to the suite. Since he'd set it up, he still had his key from earlier, and he used it to open the door.

 

Tony walked in first, quietly so that he could listen for any signs of a disturbance. After seeing the open area was empty, they moved to check the bedroom and Harley hung back behind him as he twisted the knob slowly. Once it was turned all the way and was unlatched, Tony slammed the door open, ready to fight.

 

He made it just two steps inside before he froze as he tried to process what he was seeing. They weren't fighting, that much was for certain. Toomes was sitting with his back against the headboard and Peter..

 

Peter was on top of him.

 

Naked and moaning.

 

Toomes' noticed them immediately and the man smiled wickedly at him. Peter must have sensed something as well because he turned his head to the side to see what he was smiling at. As their eyes met, Peter looked like a dear in headlights.

 

“Tony..”

 

Before he could say or do anything else, Tony slammed the door and rushed out of the hotel, not bothering to wait for Harley as he struggled to keep up.

 

“Find your own ride home.” He slammed the car door and drove off before Harley could even protest. “Fuck!” He pulled out the bottle of liquor that he kept in the console and tipped it back, not bothering with a glass. He rubbed his hand through his hair as he held the bottle low, between his knees. “Fuck..”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise you that everything will be explained in the next chapter, but I'd love to hear if you have any theories!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Dubious consent! Borderline non-con if you squint. Be advised before you continue.
> 
> Thank you so much for the great response to the last chapter! I hope this fills in the blanks for everyone :)

“Hello, Peter.” Adrian grinned at him as he took a long swallow from his glass.

 

“What the hell are you doing here?” Peter took a step back as Adrian walked toward him.

 

“I just want to talk..” He smiled.

 

“I have nothing to say to you.” Peter kept stepping away cautiously, not wanting to turn his back on the man again after what happened last time. When Adrian sat down across the living room from him in a large chair, he felt a little better, but was still on guard.

 

“You can just listen, then.”

 

“No, thanks.” Peter kept moving toward the door slowly.

 

“If you want to protect your 'boyfriend'” Adrian emphasized with air quotes. “You're **really** going to want to hear what I have to say, Peter.”

 

Peter glared at him, feeling like he was up to something. He could just leave and deal with whatever the man could throw at him, but he paused when the man mentioned Tony.

 

“That's what I thought.” He took a cocky sip as Peter stopped moving. “Please, have a seat.”

 

“I'm fine right here. Talk.” Peter barked back as he stood next to a chair on the other side of the large coffee table.

 

Adrian shrugged as if he didn't care whether or not Peter was comfortable. “Suit yourself. I just wanted to give you one last chance to reconsider me as a client before I have to insist.

 

Peter scoffed, knowing what the man was getting at. He and Tony had discussed what they would do if anyone ever found out about his escort profession. Peter hadn't been concerned before Toomes got involved, not only because he didn't think any of his former clients would out themselves but because they all cared for him to some degree. For them to go out of their way to hurt both themselves and Peter seemed unlikely.

 

If someone leaked it anonymously, it would be easy to brush off as a lie and if Adrian had the gall to blackmail him, they would just announce it themselves and accept the consequence.

 

“I'll tell everyone I'm an escort. I don't care.” Peter let him know that the man wouldn't be able to hold that over him like he thought.

 

“Oh, I'm not talking about that. That's hardly scandalous enough to be worth it.” Adrian reached over to the table beside his chair, grabbing a thick folder, holding it up for Peter to take. When Peter didn't move closer, he sighed, setting it down on the table before giving it a push.

 

Peter picked up the file from the end of the table, eyes never leaving Toomes. “What is this?”

 

“Don't tell me you never wondered what happened to Tony all those years he was gone..” His wicked smile was back as he watched Peter open the file.

 

The first thing he was greeted with was Tony's mugshot clipped to a police report. His eyes scanned the paper, flipping through to the next one and the next, eyes wide as a few keywords caught his attention.

 

“So, you didn't know.” Adrian confirmed what he had thought. “Surprise! Your 'boyfriend' is a murderer.”

 

Peter's stomach turned as he read the report more thoroughly. Tony had been on a business trip in Germany and he'd gotten in a car accident on the Autobahn. The couple in the other car died instantly.

 

Tony was drunk.

 

Peter moved around the front of the chair and sat down, suddenly feeling sick. He skipped through the pages, landing on a Stark Industries memo. There was a bunch of legal jargon, but Peter understood it enough to know that it boiled down to 'remove yourself from the company or we'll remove you'.

 

“It's a good thing he has deep pockets. Not just anyone could afford to keep something like that quiet.”

 

Peter looked back up at him in disbelief. This wasn't something mildly unsavory like being a escort.. Tony could lose his entire company if this got out. It would ruin his life.

 

“You come when I call you. Any time.” Adrian told him.

 

“No.”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“One night a week for six months.” Peter stood his ground. If he didn't set some sort of boundaries now, he knew he would all but belong to Adrian Toomes for the foreseeable future.

 

“Two nights a week for a year.” Adrian countered.

 

“Fine. Two nights a week for a year and you bury this.”

 

“Deal.” He nodded.

 

“You'll also be paying me twice my rate.” Peter added.

 

Adrian laughed. “Will I now?”

 

“Yes.” Peter sat the folder on the table and rested his elbows on his knees. “With what Tony is paying for for exclusivity, you need to make it worth it for me to break our contract or he'll know something is up.”

 

“Sure, whatever.” Adrian finished his drink, setting the glass down before walking over to Peter. “But if I'm paying you, I want the full package. I want to see that famous charm of yours.” He leaned in to whisper in the boy's ear. “I want you to make me believe it. Starting.. Now.”

 

Peter took a deep breath. “Go to the bedroom. I'll be there in a minute.”

 

The man did as he requested and Peter made his way into the kitchen where he'd seen Adrian getting his drink. He looked through two cabinets before he found the bottle of whiskey. He opened it and took a long swig directly from the bottle. He looked down at his phone to check the time.

 

He was already 15 minutes late for his dinner with Tony. He should call, but the thought of talking to Tony was just.. He couldn't do it. He turned his phone off before sliding it into his jacket pocket, pulling out the small bottle of lube and condom that he carried with him.

 

He took another drink, hissing at the taste as it burned his mouth. A few deep breaths later and he was at the bedroom door, steeling his nerves. He reminded himself that he was doing this for Tony as he turned the knob, changing the scowl on his face into a smile.

 

Adrian was sitting, still fully dressed on the edge of the bed, waiting for him. When the man motioned for him to come forward, he did. “Take your clothes off.”

 

Peter lifted his shirt slowly, tossing it onto the ground before kicking his shoes and socks off.

 

“Come here.” Peter moved closer to the bed and Adrian reached out, grabbing him by the waist of his jeans. Adrian pushed the jeans down, taking Peter in his hand and Peter had to close his eyes and think of Tony to get his body to respond. He didn't imagine the man would be very happy if he didn't. “That's it..”

 

Peter put his hand on Adrian's, stopping his motion and the man looked up at him, annoyed until he dropped to his knees, unbuckling his pants. He parted them just enough to expose the man before putting his mouth around him. He worked him expertly, not wanting their encounter to take long.

 

A minute later, the man was pushing him off, standing. He stripped himself before settling back against the headboard, calling Peter over. Peter took the items from his jeans pocket before crawling up the bed, positioning himself on top of the older man. Adrian sat with his hands resting behind his head, watching Peter get him ready with a smile.

 

Peter thought about prepping himself, but he was still a little bit open from Tony taking him in his office just a few hours before and he didn't want to delay this any longer than he had to. As he rolled the condom into place, stroking the man as he applied the lubrication, he doubted he would need much prep anyway. He'd gotten accustomed to Tony's thickness and Adrian's just couldn't compare. It was long enough to be fine, he supposed, but it was much thinner.

 

He sunk down onto it easily, his hands gripping the headboard to keep steady. He let out a sigh, not because it felt good or he liked it, but because he knew it was what Adrian wanted to hear. The man grabbed Peter's hands and redirected them around his shoulders before settling his own hands on Peter's hips.

 

Peter let his head fall back as he closed his eyes. He tried to imagine he was with Tony, but it was all wrong. He still felt empty and the way the man's hands were digging into him was all wrong. He rolled his hips and did his best to not grimace when Adrian moaned loudly against his neck. He gripped the back of the older man's neck, holding him close only so that he wouldn't look up at him and notice how he was staring at the ceiling as fake whines and moans slipped from his lips.

 

He sensed a change in the room as Adrian's grip on him tightened and his posture stiffened. He pulled back, glancing at the man's face for a split second before he realized that he was looking at something. When he turned his head, nothing could have prepared him for the look on Tony's face.

 

“Tony..” He called out, but the man slammed the door before he could say anything else. He moved to stand, wanting to follow him, but Adrian's tight grip held him in place. He called out again as he pushed on Adrian's chest, trying to pull away. “Tony!”

 

“You can leave when I'm done.” Adrian flipped him onto his back, pinning him to the bed.

 

His instinct was to run after Tony, but what would he say? He couldn't explain and if he did leave, Adrian would tell the world what Tony had done. He swallowed the lump in his throat and arched his back, wrapping his legs around Adrian. He closed his eyes again as they began to well up, biting his lip to keep it from quivering.

 

Apparently Adrian liked seeing him like that even more than he liked Peter moaning because it didn't take him long to finish. Peter had gone completely soft, but the other man was too wrapped up in his own pleasure to even notice. As soon as Adrian was moving from on top of him, Peter was rolling off of the bed, grabbing his clothes.

 

On the way out the door, he dialed Tony's number, cursing when it rang one before being sent to voicemail. “Please call me, it's not what you think..”

 

He paced his apartment all night, waiting for Tony to call him back, but he didn't. He was practically pulling his hair out. He hoped that Tony was okay, that he wasn't doing anything stupid. Even Harley wasn't answering.

 

The next morning, he got to work early, hopping in the elevator in a rush. “Take me to Tony.” He requested of the AI.

 

“Insufficient access.” She chirped back at him.

 

“What? What does that mean?” Looked up to the ceiling.

 

“Mr. Stark has revoked access to the 10th floor for all Parker Industries personnel.” She clarified.

 

“Can you send him a message for me?”

 

“Mr. Stark is not currently accepting incoming messages or alerts from Parker Industries personnel.” She replied.

 

He panicked for a moment before looking over to the camera in the corner of the ceiling. “Tony please.. I can explain, just please, please, talk to me..” He begged, hoping that the man would see it somehow.

 

As he stepped out on his own floor, he realized that he would be working with Harley later in the day. He knew that the kid wasn't his biggest fan, but if Tony hadn't told him what happened, maybe he would be willing to help.

 

“Good morning, Karen.” Peter forced out as he walked past her.

 

“Oh! Mr. Parker, you have this. It's marked urgent.” She handed him over a plain white envelope and he dreaded what was inside. He sat down at his desk, opening the letter.

 

_Peter,_

 

_It's with great regret that I relinquish my position within Parker Industries immediately. It's been an honor to work with you and I wish you the best of luck._

 

_Harley Keener_

 

Peter dropped the letter, resting his head in his hands. That was his last chance to get to Tony and it was gone.. He stormed out of the office, pausing for only a moment to talk with Karen.

 

“Reschedule my appointments for the day. I'm not feeling well.” Peter rushed out of the building, trying his best to not be sick on the way home, not wanting to cause a spectacle.

 

Lying on his bed with his head in his hands, Peter had no idea how he'd gotten here. It was just a job. For weeks, _months_ , he'd kept telling himself that. It was just a job, until it wasn't and he had no idea when that change happened.  
  
When had he started to watch Tony sleeping just to see the way his face finally relaxed, all of his wrinkles and stress fading away? When did he start making Tony' favorite meals just to see him light up after spending the entire day apart?  
  
Maybe it was the first time Tony asked him what _he_ wanted.. Or when he made Peter's dreams come true by investing in him.. There were a hundred different things that had happened that made Peter fall in love with Tony a little bit at a time and as much as he told himself not to, he just couldn't help it.  
  
No one had ever believed in him the way Tony had. No one had ever given him as much of themselves as Tony had. Tony was the only one that didn't just want to _use_ him, making sure that he gave Peter just as much as he took and it made him feel whole in a way he'd never known before.

 

Then, seeing Tony's face when he was with Toomes was.. He felt sick. It was supposed to be _their_ night. It was the night he was going to tell Tony that he didn't want to be paid anymore, that he wanted to **be** with Tony. For real.

  
Instead, Tony found him riding another man's cock, moaning like a whore. He didn't like to be called a whore and he'd never thought of himself as one until that moment. He'd never felt so disgusting in his life and the sound of Tony slamming the door on him is something he'll never forget.  
  


How the fuck had he gotten here?

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! Thank you so much to everyone that has commented and let me know how much you've enjoyed this story. It's been such a pleasure to write :)

Two days of panicking and barely getting through the day's work later, Peter rolled up to a charity event that he and Tony had planned on going to together. He wasn't sure if Tony was even going to be there until he saw a familiar face.

 

“Happy!” He called out to the man. “Is Tony here?” He asked hopefully.

 

“He is, but you can't be.” He put his hand on Peter's arm, leading him back the way he'd come.

 

“I need to see him, Hap. Please..”

 

“Sorry, kid. He doesn't want to see you.”

 

Peter pulled out of his grip. “Listen, I know he's mad at me and it's all my fault. I know that me being here is going to piss him off, but we both know that if I don't get a chance to make things right with him, it's going to hurt him even more.” He paused, optimistic when the man didn't keep trying to shove him. “I just want to apologize.”

 

“He'll fire me if I let you in.”

 

“Then I'll hire you. I'll pay you more than he does and I'm nicer.” Peter bribed.

 

Happy sighed, stepping out of the way. Peter mumbled a brief 'thank you' before running past him. When he got to the sponsorship wall, he had to pause. As much as he wanted to bolt in and confront Tony, there were certain social etiquettes that he had to abide by now that he was in the public eye.

 

He posed for the camera, forcing a passable smile as he moved closer to the entrance with each step until he waved off the photographers on his way out. Finally through the doors, he scanned the crowd until he laid eyes on Tony. When the man broke away from the conversation he was having, Peter followed him, waiting until he was walking away from the bar and not distracted by anyone to make his move.

 

“Tony..” Peter put his hand on the man's arm, stopping him in his tracks.

 

“Tell Happy he's fired.” Tony yanked his hand back and started to walk away.

 

“Tony wait, please!” Peter jogged after him, moving to block his path. “Let me explain..”

 

Tony looked around and a couple of people had stopped what they were doing to watch the commotion they were causing. He pulled Peter down he hallway and into an empty conference room. “You don't need to explain. You were just doing your job, right? You're also fired.”

 

“It's not like that..” Peter wanted to move in to hold him, but he stood back, not wanting to push him away. “Tony, you're so much more to me than that..” Peter reached into his pocket, pulling out a small slip of paper, handing it to Tony, who took it reluctantly.

 

He unfolded it, looking to Peter. “What the hell is this?”

 

“It's a check. That's every last dollar you've ever paid me.” Peter stepped a little closer, lowering his voice. “I don't want your money, Tony.. I just want to be with you..”

 

Tony looked between the check and Peter's face as if he was trying to figure out what was happening. “..You want to be with me? For real?”

 

Peter sighed. Finally, he had the man's attention. “Yes. I tried to keep it professional, but.. Somewhere along the way, I just.. I fell in love with you, Tony.” He reached up to stroke Tony's face in his hands.

 

“I love you too..” Tony leaned down, connecting their lips in a desperate, passionate kiss. He let himself smile slightly when they separated, still a little angry, but overjoyed to hear Peter say those words. “Does this mean you're done? Escorting?”

 

Peter opened his mouth to speak, but closed it, frowning. “It's not that simple..” He knew that what Tony meant was if he would see Adrian again, since he didn't have any other clients.

 

“How is it not that simple?” Tony took a step back.

 

“I-”

 

Tony held up his hand, cutting him off. “How can you say that you love me and then say you're going to continue to sleep with other men?” He looked offended and hurt and it made Peter's heart ache.

 

“I have to..”

 

“Your company is exploding, you don't even need the money anymore!”

 

“It's not about that-” Peter tried to explain.

 

“Then what? You love me, but I'm not enough for you?”

 

“I'm doing this **because** I love you!”

 

“What the fuck does that even mean?!” Tony yelled at him.

 

“He **knows** , Tony!” Peter yelled back before he caught himself.

 

“So what? I'll go out there right now-”

 

“He knows about **Germany**.” Peter cut him off.

 

Tony dropped his glass as Peter's words sunk in. “..What?”

 

“He knows about the accident and the arrest.. He knows everything.” Peter's shoulders slumped as he watched Tony starting to fall apart. “But I can make sure he doesn't tell anyone. It's only a couple of days a week..”

 

Tony looked up from the floor to stare at him. “You were doing that.. For me?”

 

Peter nodded, not sure what else to say.

 

“Peter..” Tony pulled him in, head resting on Peter's shoulder.

 

Peter wrapped his hands around Tony's waist, sighing into the embrace. “Now you see why I can't just stop..”

 

Tony pulled back, glaring at him. “I can't let you keep doing that..”

 

“And I can't let him ruin your life.” Peter let his hands rest on Tony's chest. “It's not a big deal. It's only for a year.”  
  
“A year?!” Tony looked at him incredulously. “You can't be serious.”

 

“There's no other way.” Peter stroked his chin. “It's just sex.. I'll do whatever it takes to keep you safe.”

 

“Not that.. Peter you can't. Never again.” There was a look of pity and disgust in Tony's eyes and it _stung_.

 

“You don't get to tell me what to do, Tony. You're not _paying_ me anymore.” Peter stood firmly and it wasn't even about Toomes anymore. Tony might have been able to make suggestions when he was paying Peter, but if they were going to be in a real relationship, they were going to have to be equals.

 

“Damn right I'm not. If we're going to be together, I think it goes without saying that you don't get to _fuck other people_.” Tony almost yelled, even with his voice hushed Peter could feel the heat behind it.

 

“It's _for us_!” Peter blinked, anger bubbling up inside of him at how completely ungrateful Tony was being after what he'd done- What he was willing to do to keep Tony safe. “It's _for you_!”

 

Peter didn't even wait for a response, he just shook his head and threw up his hands, stepping back and away. He made his way through the crowd, searching for the door he'd come in through, wanting to get as far away as possible.

 

He had no idea what he was going to do. If he continued to protect Tony, the man wouldn't want to be with him, but if he didn't, Tony's life would be ruined. Tears pricked the corners of his eyes as he realized how there was no way he was going to come out of this without being hurt. _Why_ did he have to fall in love?

 

“Good evening, everyone!” Tony announced from the stage, getting everyone's attention, including Peter.

 

He held his breath as the man talked and it wasn't long before he realized what Tony was doing. He watched Tony stand up on the stage and tell the entire world his deepest, darkest secret. Tony was doing it because he wanted to protect Peter.. He pushed through the crowd with tears in his eyes, ready to grab Tony and whisk him away once he was done.

 

At the conclusion, the crowd was whispering, some were shouting questions. Happy had heard the commotion and was waiting next to Peter, controlling the mob so that they could get outside and into the car as quickly as possible.

 

In the car, Peter sat across Tony's lap, straddling his legs. He rested his forehead against Tony's. “You didn't have to do that. I could have-”

 

“Yeah, I did. You shouldn't be with anyone you don't want to be with, not for me, not for any reason. You deserve more than that..” Tony held onto Peter's waist, keeping him close. “And I shouldn't have tried to hide it in the first place.”

 

“Are you going to get in trouble?” Peter worried about the legal ramifications more than the social ones.

 

“The companies are going to take a hit, but no, not legally. There was a very, very large fine, but the official reports technically state that the other car was at fault for the accident. I was charged appropriately on paper, so there's nothing that can really be done about it.”

 

“But it wasn't their fault.. Was it?”

 

“No.”

 

“What happened after that?” Peter wiped away the tear that fell across Tony's cheek.

 

“I spent my first year back in a rehabilitation center. After that, I just couldn't face the world. My company had banished me and I had alienated everyone I was close with when I left for a year without warning.”

 

“But you came back..” Peter tried to help encourage him.

 

“The new software.. The company hadn't had a truly new product since I left. I used it as leverage to get my position back, but even with my work, I was still so alone. That's when I met you..” Tony smiled just a little bit. “It was just supposed to be sex, but then..”

 

“Then what?” Peter was smiling as he listened to Tony talk about the day they met.

 

“Just you.. You were so patient and kind.” His grip around Peter's waist tightened. “And gorgeous and smart.. I didn't stand a chance.” He smiled a little.

 

“That makes two of us.” Peter pressed his lips to Tony's, so glad to finally stop pretending.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww my little smut story ended up with SO many feelings T_T
> 
> I was going to drag it out and play up the angst, but I just couldn't do it. They deserved a happy ending.
> 
> As for things with Toomes, let's just say that Tony makes it his mission to make sure that no major corporation will ever work with his company again. Since he used his wealth and influence to try to hurt Peter those are the things that Tony takes away from him in retaliation.
> 
> Let me know what you think!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't a new chapter! This is an announcement!
> 
> If you read this story before 5/11/18, please go back and re-read chapters 7-9. If you're reading after 5/11/18, you're good!
> 
> After some feedback about how abrupt and too sappy the ending was and how people wanted to see Peter's point of view as he fell in love with Tony, I added and changed some things. I hope you like it more this time around!

Go back and re-read chapters 7-9!


End file.
